


ong and bros

by guanlinsgf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Everyone is a demon, I do too, M/M, a plot? whats that, baejin jaehwan and sungwoon are all meme bros, chat fic, idk her, idk what im doing tbh, if u tryna see anyone specific hmu, jisung loves guanlin more than he loves anyone else, maybe other groups make appearances too?? i have no clue, ooc as heck???, other contestants show up, text au, this is just me goofing around im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinsgf/pseuds/guanlinsgf
Summary: "if seongwoo hyung is my bro does that make him my brong or my hyong?"in which the members of pd101 formed boygroup wanna one come together in a group chat





	1. ong & bros

**Author's Note:**

> the screen names are below, i'll try not to change them too much~
> 
> jisung - gee gee geesung  
> sungwoon - SUNGW00N  
> minhyun - die  
> seongwoo - ONGIE  
> jaewhan - eternal screeching  
> daniel - king kang  
> jihoon - my shoelaces are fine thanks  
> woojin - t.o.p whom  
> jinyoung - ur mom lol  
> daehwi - center & visual :)  
> guanlin - Lai Guanlin
> 
> i have no clue what i'm doing~!!

[ _ONGIE_  HAS ADDED  _SUNGW00N_  AND 9 OTHERS TO THE CHAT]

[ _ONGIE_ HAS CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO " **ong & bros**"]

 

 

 **ONGIE** : hello everyone

 **ONGIE** : i bet ur wondering why i gathered u all here today

 

 **die** : nope it's too early for this

 

[ _DIE_  HAS LEFT THE CHAT]  
[ _ONGIE_  HAS ADDED  _DIE_  TO THE CHAT]

 

 **ONGIE** : not today satan

 **ONGIE** : not today

 

 **die** : damn

 

 **eternal screeching** : NO NOT TODAY HEY

 **eternal screeching** : NO NOT TODAY

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Can we introduce ourselves? I'm confused...

 

 **gee gee geesung** : MY BABY OF COURSE

 

 **ONGIE** : ATTENTION RATS,,, ELDEST FIRST

 

 **gee gee geesung** : literally choke  
**gee gee geesung** : it's me :)) jisung :)) ur eldest & leader :))  
**gee gee geesung** : where's the RESPECT

 

 **SUNGW00N** : i stole it all lmao hyung get r3kt anyways sup besties  
**SUNGW00N** : it's sungwoon

 

 **gee gee geesung** : did i .. place 11th however ...

 

 **SUNGW00N** : 11th place & yet ur girl still wants me LMAO whats ur damage bro

 

 **ur mom lol** : WASTED

 

 **gee gee geesung** : i didn't want that h0e anyways

 

 **SUNGW00N** : that's no way to refer to ur mother jisungie

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Omg

 

 **ur mom lol** : SUNGWOON HYUNG FIUHJIGIJNGUHJI

 

 **gee gee geesung** :

  
**gee gee geesung** : all i'm trying to do... all i'm trying to be is a good leader. but at what cost.

 

 **die** : sungwoon jesus  
**die** : anyway enough of whatever this is hi it's n'uest's minhyun

 

 **king kang** : *Wanna One's Minhyun

 

 **die** : don't remind me daniel  
**die** : i don't want to think about it any longer than i have to

 

 **my shoelaces are fine thanks** : hyung...

 

 **t.o.p whom** : OUCH

 

 **ONGIE** : SILENCE PEASANTS  
**ONGIE** : KING ONG SEONGWOO IS HERE

 

 **center & visual :)**: ain't daniel hyung the king  
**center & visual :)**: yanno since he's 1st place not 5th

 

 **ONGIE** : is it too late to debut hyunbin instead

 

 **t.o.p whom** : unfortunately

 

 **eternal screeching** : sewoon :((((  
**eternal screeching** : im down 2 end _@center & visual :) _'s career before it begins as long as we trade him in for sewoon :))

 

 **center & visual :)**: JAEHWAN HYUNG I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO U?

 

 **king kang** : I'm not a king lmao

 

 **ur mom lol** : bro ur name's king kang not only r u a king apparently but ur also a bootleg gorilla ?

 

 **king kang** : I... You have a point

 

 **eternal screeching** : anyways im th only one who mattrs in this bitch ! :) it's jaehwan xo  
**eternal screeching** : yall bettr not flame me or else im leavin nd yall will have big head ong as a main vocal

 

 **gee gee geesung** : we love you jaehwanie!!!! so much actually!!!! wow!!!!!!!

 

 **ONGIE** : MY HEAD IS NOT THAT BIG

 

 **king kang** : Hey it's Daniel :)

 

 **t.o.p whom** : my hero....i love you.....wow hyung can i get your Autograph..

 

 **king kang** : I can't tell if that was sarcasm or not but sure lol

 

 **t.o.p whom** : i don't want your stinking autograph give it to guanlin

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : We're going to be in a group together for a year, I can get his autograph whenever I want hyung

 

 **t.o.p whom** : i won at busan

 

 **king kang** : So that's who you are  
**king kang** : Weren't you like 13 then Woojin

 

 **t.o.p whom** : I STILL WON UGLY

 

 **king kang** : I was older than you? And both me and Jimin sunbae were more experienced? We can trade in Woojin for baby Woojin too right?

 

 **my shoelaces are fine thanks** : uhm  
**my shoelaces are fine thanks** : hi everyone it's jihoon i guess

 

 **ur mom lol** : u guess

 

 **my shoelaces are fine thanks** : yea

 

 **center & visual :)**: can i use ur shoelaces as chokers jihoon oppa

 

 **my shoelaces are fine thanks** : never speak to me again

 

 **center & visual :)**: understandable

 

 **ur mom lol** : i mean can he tho

 

[ _DIE_ CHANGED _CENTER & VISUAL :) _'S NAME TO **SHOULDER** ]

 

 **shoulder** : wtf

 

 **die** : the :) was confusing me

 

 **shoulder** : ??? how

 

 **die** : :): like  
**die** : are u happy or are u sad

 

 **shoulder** : i'm suicidal karen

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it? I'll recommend you to my therapist

 

 **t.o.p whom** : y'all weird as hell  
**t.o.p whom** : except for you guanlin i'd die for you  
**t.o.p whom** : i'm woojin

 

 **shoulder** : wow lee woojin vocal king we missed u !

 

 **gee gee geesung** : sbuhijdn stop i actually miss lee woojin

 

 **SUNGW00N** : :( i didnt get to talk w him much but i miss him too

 

 **eternal screeching** : aint he like 4 tho lmao

 

 **ONGIE** : and yet hes more of a man that u ever will be

 

 **eternal screeching** : FRICK

 

 **ur mom lol** : hurry up ladies time 4 the best !  
**ur mom lol** : its me .. ur bae .... baejin

 

 **king kang** : bae is poop in danish

 

 **ur mom lol** : yea bitch cos im the shit wassup

 

 **my shoelaces are fine thanks** : jinyoung you're like 8 why are you cursing

 

 **gee gee geesung** : remember when baejin had stage fright

 

 **ur mom lol** : i would say something, but i respect u hyung  
**ur mom lol** : not u tho jihoon. ur a demon.

 

 **SUNGW00N** : pansy lol

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : You all are very aggressive today haha

 

 **shoulder** : its ok guanlin we arent serious

 

 **die** : speak for yourself i'd sell you all to mnet for half a minute with minki

 

 **shoulder** : wow same  
**shoulder** : anyways it's the true wanna one center  
**shoulder** : LEE DAEHWI!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **king kang** : -crowd throws tomatoes-

 

 **shoulder** : -i grab the tomato with my foot and take a big bite-

 

 **ONGIE** : what

 

 **eternal screeching** : what

 

 **my shoelaces are fine thanks** : what

 

 **shoulder** : :)

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Uhm, hey hyungs, it's Guanlin haha  
**Lai Guanlin** : No one else said their age so I guess I don't have to either

 

 **gee gee geesung** : my ANGEL  
**gee gee geesung** : my SHINING STAR FROM ABOVE

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Thank you hyung haha

 

 **SUNGW00N** : guanlin

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Yes Sungwoon hyung?

 

 **SUNGW00N** : can u make me a sandwich

 

 **ur mom lol** : wth

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Oh haha I'm not at the dorms right now

 

 **SUNGW00N** : why not wtf jisung ur a bad leader our youngest is out there somewhere, dying maybe

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Calm down :p I'm at Cube with Seonho, he's helping me pack the rest of my stuff

 

 **die** : seonho

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Yeah, he's here. He says hi!

 

 **die** : i.  
**die** : tell him i said hi too  
**die** : and maybe ask how he's doing

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : He's very happy! A little sad because we won't be together anymore for a year, but he's happy all the same! He's sad that we won't debut together, but happy for me  
**Lai Guanlin** : He's inviting you to come to the red panda(?) cafe with us next time we go

 

 **die** : yes red panda  
**die** : tell him i'll think about it

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Okay!

 

 **ONGIE** : dang minhyun misses his lil chick ;(

 

 **t.o.p whom** : i miss when you weren't speaking

 

 **ONGIE** : DUDE I WASN'T EVEN TARGETING YOU WHAT THE HECK MAN

 

 **king kang** : It's always I hate Ong time :p

**ONGIE** : danny babe i thought we were on the same team here

 

 **king kang** : Danny?

 

 **ur mom lol** : babe???

 

 **ONGIE** : gotta blast!

 

 **ur mom lol** : interesting .. noted

 

 

 

**ong & bros** - 3:21am

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : If Seongwoo hyung is my bro does that make him my brOng

 **Lai Guanlin** : Or does that make him my hyOng?

 

 **my shoelaces are fine thanks** : lin... go to bed

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Ok


	2. trap queen woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to everyone who supports this mess thank u im in love with u id take 87 bullets for each nd every one of u.. also did i write chapter one at 3am maybe???? im making this a series just bc i love my kids dhujinhuf

 

**ong & bros** \- 11:42am

 

 

**shoulder** : IM BORED

**shoulder** : ENTERTAIN ME

 

**die** : you're the second maknae of this group we don't owe you anything lee daehwi

 

**shoulder** : MINHYUNIE WHY DO U HATE ME SO MUCH

 

**ur mom lol** : im p sure minhyun hyungnim hates us all

**ur mom lol** : does he have a fave the world may never kno ..

 

**die** : guanlin

 

**Lai Guanlin** : Aw hyung :) That's very nice of you to say

 

**shoulder** : gUANLIN?!?!

**shoulder** : why not me :( lee daehwi :( face & vocal legend :( hyung :( minhyun sunbae :( 

 

**Lai Guanlin** : Haha Daehwi it's okay I like you

 

**shoulder** : guanlin thats nice but did i ask

 

**gee gee geesung** : DAEHWI THAT'S MY SON U CAN'T GO ATTACKING HIM LIKE THIS

**gee gee geesung** : I BIRTHED HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS

**gee gee geesung** : also minhyun why dont u like me jonghyun likes me i think i have the n'uest seal of approval

 

**die** : jonghyun once told me his dream was to own several naked mole rats and name them after all the friends he made on pd101

**die** : so that's not really saying much huh

 

**t.o.p whom** : i aspire to have half as much swag as minhyun hyung

 

**ONGIE** : oh sweetie ur already there

 

**t.o.p whom** : ???

 

**ONGIE** :

**ONGIE** : shake it shake it just shake it

 

**t.o.p whom** : i fucking hate this family

 

**ur mom lol** : dan Woo gin your Bobbie s

 

**shoulder** : im beginning to question if jinyoung hyung is okay or not

**shoulder** : but also wow woojin ur tiddies

 

**t.o.p whom** : i hate every single one of you

 

**SUNGW00N** : 

**SUNGW00N** : u at the ball pit wit yo shorty & this dashing young fella comes up and offers yo girl a grape lollipop what u gon do ?

 

**t.o.p whom** : no one even likes grape you soggy piece of bread

 

**Lai Guanlin** : Forget her, I'm his shorty now

 

**gee gee geesung** : speak for yourself woojin i'll shove an entire bundle of grapes down my throat

 

**ur mom lol** : guanlin knos whats up tbh can i get that ### ma?

 

**my shoelaces are fine thanks** : jisung hyung... jinyoung... i... is there no normal person in this groupchat?

**my shoelaces are fine thanks** : or nice person for that matter?

 

**eternal screeching** : im nice what th hell jihoon

 

**shoulder** : tbh im still thinking about woojins bobbies

 

**t.o.p whom** : i have never hated anyone more than i hate lee daehwi

 

**die** : i've adopted woojin as my son

 

**shoulder** : and ive adopted woojin as my trap queen ;) sit that a$$ down ma

 

**t.o.p whom** : youngmin would have never done this to me

**t.o.p whom** : what the hell is a trap queen

**t.o.p whom** : do i even want to know

 

**eternal screeching** : ♫♪ AND I CAN RIDE W MY BABY!!!!!! I BE IN THE KITCHEN COOKIN PIES WITH MY BABY YAAAAAA [♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_kF4zLNKio)

**eternal screeching** :

 

**shoulder** : GEDDIT HYUNG

 

**die** : that's not a pie being cooked?

 

**t.o.p whom** : what is going on

 

**ONGIE** : that songs in english how do u know it so well im

 

**shoulder** : i speak english my dude

 

**ONGIE:** jaehwan doesnt fuhfhbfuh

 

**eternal screeching** : im a god of many talents and songs

 

**gee gee geesung** : hey where's daniel

 

**Lai Guanlin** : Did Jaehwan hyung just call himself a god?

 

**eternal screeching** : yes, what is ur problem lee kuanlin 17 yr old swaggy rapper from taipei

 

**Lai Guanlin** : I'm touched you remember my intro

**Lai Guanlin** : But also please don't quote me ever again I'm a changed man

 

**my shoelaces are fine thanks** : does this mean i'm first place now B)

 

**ONGIE** : why are u asking for my mAN JISUNG

 

**ur mom lol** : ur first in my heart jihoonie <3

 

**my shoelaces are fine thanks** : you called me a demon yesterday?

 

**ur mom lol** : the demon who stole my hEART :*

 

**SUNGW00N** : what th heck

 

**ur mom lol** : seongwoo hyung was being sappy abt daniel and he can never win

 

**ONGIE** : it isnt a competition,,,

 

**ur mom lol** : winkdeep >>> ongniel

**ur mom lol** : truth hurts doesnt it ong

 

**king kang** : What are we discussing?

 

**ONGIE** : DANNY U LOVE ME RIGHT

 

**king kang** : I'm leaving again

 

**shoulder** : me too hyung jinyoungie is cheating on me w another hoe

 

**ur mom lol** : U STARTED FLIRTING W WOOJIN RIGHT BEFORE MY VERY EYES . EXPLAIN .

 

**shoulder** : IT WAS JUST A PRANK BRO

 

**ur mom lol** : no . go prank some other hoe, i dont need ur lies . jihoon is my papi now

 

**SUNGW00N** : heS UR _WHAT_ NOW

 

**eternal screeching** : JINYOUNG UR LITERALLY LIKE 12 IM SCREAMIGBG

 

**Lai Guanlin** : I'm hungry

 

**ur mom lol** : me too ;) for jiHOONS NEVERENDING LOVE & AFFECTION

 

**my shoelaces are fine thanks** : why are you like this jinyoung?

 

**shoulder** : NOOOO JINYOUNGIE UR MINE

**shoulder** : JINYOUNG I WILL GIVE U ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD

 

**king kang** : Is no one going to feed Guanlin?

 

**ONGIE** : me nd jisung are getting food now

**ONGIE** : what do u want danny

 

**my shoelaces are fine** : can you get me something too pls

**my shoelaces are fine** : i want chicken nuggets

 

**king kang** : Just a drink and some fries are fine thanks Ong hyung :)

 

[ _UR MOM LOL_ CHANGED _MY SHOELACES ARE FINE_ 'S NAME TO **JINYOUNGS BABY** ]

 

**jinyoungs baby** : jinyoung i love you but this is a lot don't you think?

 

**eternal screeching** : daehwi bro u just gon let him steal ur man like that ?

 

**shoulder** : jinyoung >:(((( 

 

**Lai Guanlin** : _@ONGIE @gee gee geesung_ Can I get a cheeseburger please? I'll pay you back when you get here

 

**gee gee geesung** : shhh my son it's ok it's on me

 

**Lai Guanlin** : Thank you hyung <3

 

**shoulder** : i want a cheeseburger

 

**ONGIE** : u got cheeseburger money?

 

**shoulder** : no but i have open arms nd a lot of potential!!!

 

**ONGIE** : open arms & a lot of potential dont pay the bills welcome to the real world

**ONGIE** : this doesnt apply 2 baby lin hes like 7 nd we love him

 

**shoulder** : [woojin voice] i fucking hate this family

 

**gee gee geesung** : YOU ARE 17 YEARS OF AGE YOU WILL NOT CURSE IN MY HOUSEHOLD LEE "DAVID" DAEHWI

 

**shoulder** : IM SORRY JISUNG MOM PLEASE DONT HURT ME I JSUT WANTED A CHEESEBURGER

 

**t.o.p whom** : borger

 

**die** : do you understand why i hate you all now

**die** : also get me a cheeseburger too please i've still got dongho's wallet and i will not return it until i've wasted all of his money


	3. jaehwan the messy bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of want to add ships to this?? but i have no clue lmao fuhjiffuhj would yall be interested in ships idk even ive been Implying ig but idk
> 
> also i have no clue what happens in this chapter so dont ask im actually rlly worried about myself for writing this

**ong & bros** \- 4pm

 

 

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : guys

 **jinyoungs baby** : there is an issue at hand

 

 **eternal screeching** : no there absolutely is not do not listen 2 this kid

 

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : THERE IS AN ISSUE AT HAND

 

 **die** : jesus

 **die** : what did jaehwan do now

 

 **jinyoungs baby** :

**jinyoungs baby** : he adopted not one

 

 **eternal screeching** : THATS NOT ME

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : but two dogs

 

 **eternal screeching** : IVE DONE NOTHING OF THE SORT

 **eternal screeching** : THIS ISNT ME

 **eternal screeching** : DONT TRUST JIHOON HES A GEMINI

 

 **gee gee geesung** : jAEHWAN.......U......U ADOPTED DOGS.....

 

 **king kang** : Oh, so he can bring two dogs and bring them to the dorms, but I can't bring Peter and Rooney?

 

 **t.o.p whom** : isn't jaehwan a gemini too

 

 **eternal screeching** : i cOUDLNT JSUT NOT GETTHEM?????

 **eternal screeching** : no1 cares abt peter nd rooney haryr pote its all abt  _☆JOHNNY & MARK☆_

 **eternal screeching** : im not even @ th dorms so HA

 

**king kang** : I know you did not just call me Harry Pote

 

 **shoulder** : fight fight fight fight

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : oh jesus christ

 

 **gee gee geesung** : WHERE CAN I MEET JOHNNY & MARK

 

 **eternal screeching** : NOT TELLING ILLBE MURDERED IF MY SPOT IS REVEALED

 

 **gee gee geesung** :  _KIM JAEHWAN TELL ME WHERE CAN I MEET JOHNNY AND MARK_

 

 **die** : ...

 **die** : you absolutely did not name your two adopted dogs johnny and mark

 

 **t.o.p whom** : are we just ignoring how jaehwan is not at the dorms

 

 **ur mom lol** : ur telling me .. jaehwan adopted 2 dogs .. nd named them aftr ncts north american line ........

 

 **ONGIE** : he missin jaehyun tho ?

 

 **ur mom lol** : jaehyuns korean u fake ass nctzen hav u not read th member profiles

 

 **t.o.p whom** : he did NOT live in america for four years to be ERASED FROM NCT'S NORTH AMERICAN LINE LIKE THIS BAE JINYOUNG

 **t.o.p whom** : jung yoonoh, better known as jung jaehyun, did NOT live and study in the united states of america and learn english himself just for you to say that he does not belong in the nct north american line. he worked to learn english and now speaks the language just as well and johnny or mark, maybe to some degree he might speak it a little better considering that he speaks the language frequently to this day.

 **t.o.p whom** : just because he's korean born does not make him any less than johnny or mark. jaehyun is in the same boat as seventeen's joshua, who is american born but now lives in korea. is he still considered korean despite coming here when he was 18 to train for pledis? absolutely. he fought for his right to be in the foreign swaggers, and i will not stand to hear you undermine his talents like this. where is the respect for jaehyun sunbae? where is it bae jinyoung?

 **t.o.p whom** : he lived in america for 4 years, that's why he's here man

 **t.o.p whom** : 

 

 **ur mom lol** : u good bro?

 

 **t.o.p whom** : how could i be good when you are guilty of committing jaehyun erasure?

 

 **shoulder** : u thots dont get it woojin would die for jaehyun

 **shoulder** : back at bnm he would play t7s everyday nd just meditate in the 2 the soothing sounds of yoonoh

 **shoulder** : nd tbh i get it man has a lovely voice

 

 **t.o.p whom** : daehwi u are an appreciated individual, truly the only one who gets me

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : guys i know you're really getting into this jaehyun hyung conversation but jaehwan still has 2 dogs

 

 **ONGIE** : *sunbae

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : oh no i've spoken with jaehyun he said it's fine if i called him hyung

 

 **t.o.p whom** : YOU MET MY KING

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : oh mark lee introduced us once

 

 **king kang** : I never know what's going on in this chat I swear

 

 **ONGIE** : has anyone managed to find jaehwan tho??

 **ONGIE** : nd tbh danny same

 

 **SUNGW00N** : BUFHJNBHFUJIF I FODUN HIM HES IN THE TRAINING ROOM HIDIGN IN TH E CUPBABORD WITH THEM

 **SUNGW00N** : gUANLINS WISTH HIM?!?!

 

 **gee gee geesung** :

 

 **shoulder** : GUANLIN SNUCK OUT WITH JAEHWAN HYUNG TO ADOPT DOGS FBUHJIFKNJJ

 

 **SUNGW00N** : nevermind guys :) guanlin and jaehwan are not in the training room, i lied haha

 

 **ONGIE** : oH MY GOD

 

 **gee gee geesung** : GUANLIN REVEAL UR POSITION RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME

 

 **king kang** : WHAT IS GOING ON

 

 **SUNGW00N** : guanlin is not here, neither is jaehwan :) haha sorry guys i guess they're out eating or something

 

 **shoulder** : THEY KIDNAPPED HIM

 

 **die** : jesus christ

 

 **ur mom lol** : rest in chill ha sungwoon hyungnim march 22 1994 - july 22 2017 he wuz a good meme bro

 

 **t.o.p whom** : wait

 

 **gee gee geesung** : THEY KIDNAPPED SUNGWOON THERE IS NO TIME FOR WAITING WOOJIN

 

 **t.o.p whom** : how did jihoon know about the dogs

 **t.o.p whom** : unless he was with jaehwan when he got them?

 

 **shoulder** : ...

 

 **die** : ...

 

 **gee gee geesung** : ...

 

[ _JINYOUNGS BABY_ HAS LEFT THE CHAT]

[ _ETERNAL SCREECHING_ HAS LEFT THE CHAT]

[ _LAI GUANLIN_ HAS LEFT THE CHAT]

 

 **gee gee geesung** : EVERYBODY GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW WE'RE GOING TO THE TRAINING ROOM

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 

**jinyoungs baby** to  **Lai Guanlin** \- 5:03pm

 

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : linnie

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Hyung

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : take the dogs and go

 **jinyoungs baby** : protect johnny and mark with your life guanlinnie

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Hyung are you sure?

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : yes

 **jinyoungs baby** : jaehwan hyung and i will hold them off

 **jinyoungs baby** : now go my son you know what jaehwan hyung will do to us if we get caught

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Godspeed hyung

 

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 ** ur mom lol ** to  **jinyoungs baby** \- 5:09pm

 

 **ur mom lol** : :/ why didnt u tell me u guys were going 2 get dogs

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : jaehwan hyung is a scary man jinyoungie

 **jinyoungs baby** : he took me & guanlin out to go get chicken and then before we knew it

 **jinyoungs baby** : he was shoving dogs into our hands and told us to run

 

 **ur mom lol** : holy shit

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : we didnt even get chicken?

 

 **ur mom lol** : what the FUCK

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 

**ong & bros** \- 5:25pm

 

 

 

[ _GEE GEE GEESUNG_ HAS ADDED _LAI GUANLIN_  AND 2 OTHERS TO THE CHAT]

[ _GEE GEE GEESUNG_ HAS CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO " **disappointed but not surprised** "]

 

 **gee gee geesung** : do the three of you have anything you would like to say?

 

 **eternal screeching** : how could u separate us from johnny and mark

 

 **king kang** : You kidnapped Sungwoon hyung and you're upset about losing dogs you've had for less than a day?

 

 **SUNGW00N** : MY LIFE FLASHED B4 MY EYES

 **SUNGW00N** : I FELT GUANLINS COLD HANDS RIP THE PHONE FROM ME

 **SUNGW00N** : I SAW JIHOONS EYES AS HE GRABBED ME ND PULLED ME INTO THE CUPBOARD

 **SUNGW00N** : ILL NEVR BE THE SAME

 

 **die** : you guys scarred the man

 

 **eternal screeching** : k? nd?

 **eternal screeching** : _keep ur mouths shut jilaihwan_

 

 **gee gee geesung** : Guanlin. 

 **gee gee geesung** : I expected better from you.

 

 **king kang** : Me too, Guanlin. I didn't expect this from you of all people. Nor you, Jihoon.

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Hyungs...

 

 **eternal screeching** : LAI GUANLIN.

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : I don't like people being disappointed in me Jaehwan hyung...

 

 **eternal screeching** : 2 THE GRAVE WE TOOK A BLOOD OATH

 

 **SUNGW00N** : B L O O D    O A T H

 

 **shoulder** : guys no linnie looks sad

 

 **die** : don't make him cry? please? he's young

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : I just

 

 **gee gee geesung** : lin no it's okay please don't be sad

 

 **king kang** : Our intention wasn't to make you upset Guanlin

 

 **eternal screeching** : dont b sad guanlin

 **eternal screeching** : but also TH BLOOD OATH

 

 **ur mom lol** : does this mean daehwi nd i r the favorite maknaes now 8)

 

 **king kang** : You wish huh

 

 **die** : no

 

 **ONGIE** : definitely not

 

 **ur mom lol** : 8(

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : if guanlin wont tell you

 **jinyoungs baby** : i will

 

 **eternal screeching** : NOOOOOO

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Jihoon hyung...

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : jaehwan is a messy bitch who lives for drama

 **jinyoungs baby** : he forced me to text the groupchat about this because he was bored

 **jinyoungs baby** : he said he was going to take me and guanlin out for chicken, but he lied

 **jinyoungs baby** : he got drunk a couple days ago and bought 2 dogs & he forgot until his friend called him to remind him about it

 **jinyoungs baby** : he promised he would buy us chicken for a month if we helped

 

 **gee gee geesung** : ...

 **gee gee geesung** : that's it?

 

 **die** : i'm done

 

 **t.o.p whom** : sungwoon hyung's life was put at risk because jaehwan was bored

 **t.o.p whom** : and you guys wanted chicken

 **t.o.p whom** : huh

 

 **SUNGW00N** : I'M SO FUCKIGN UPSET

 **SUNGW00N** : JAEHWAN UR SO GOIGNG TO GET IT

 **SUNGW00N** : HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOY

 

 **king kang** : I hate all of you

 

 

 

**disappointed but not surprised** \- 7:57pm

 

 **ONGIE** : wait so like yall never got the chicken then

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Nope

 

 **ONGIE** : what the shit jaehwan?


	4. i can be ur noona fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue what that last chapter was but tbh jaehwan would so..
> 
> also this chapter involves some,,,uh,,weird content

**disappointed but not surprised**  -  7:03am

 

 

 

 **ur mom lol** : sometimes i just sit nd think abt how robbed oh little girl was

 **ur mom lol** : like?????

 **ur mom lol** : minki was a SNACK

 

 **die** : never call him a snack ever again

 

 **ur mom lol** :

**ur mom lol** : he was so YUMMY

 

 **king kang** : My entire team was a snack :)

 

 **ONGIE** : dam thats nice but did yall have king ong in ur group .. no .. ? .... tragic

 

 **eternal screeching** : stfu ong u didnt say shit except everytime everywhere

 

 **ONGIE** : my 2 lines had more impact than ur fucking high note if u can even call it that

 

 **SUNGW00N** : oh tea ..

 

 **eternal screeching** : BITCH!

 **eternal screeching** : tht note ENDED ur career and u know it, never team aint SHIT WITHOUT ME

 

 **ur mom lol** : oh my god yall nevr shut UP CAN I NOT TALK ABT HOW YUMMY MINKI IS W/OUT ONE OF YALL GOING OFF

 

 

 **king kang** : Ong you're not a snack

 

 **die** : finally daniel says something i agree with

 **die** : stick it to him

 

 **ONGIE** : fuk off i dont need this negativity

 

 **king kang** : You're a full course meal

 

 **die** : _god_

 

 **ONGIE** : oh

 **ONGIE** : ...u think so?

 

 **king kang** : Yeah

 

 **ONGIE** : oh

 **ONGIE** : im flustered

 **ONGIE** : i didnt know u thought of me like that

 

 **king kang** : Oh, believe me, I do

 

 **shoulder** : FRICKCING RE MOV E THEM

 

[ _SHOULDER_ REMOVED _KING KANG_ AND _ONGIE_ FROM THE CHAT]

 

 **shoulder** : DMS EXIST UGLIES

 

 **jinyoungs baby** : i. did that really just happen?

 **jinyoungs baby** : what flavor of bleach do u guys recommend i drink

 

 **t.o.p whom** : mood

 

 **shoulder** : mood (2)

 

 **ur mom lol** : mood (3)

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**Lai Guanlin**  to  **gee gee geesung**  - 7:12am

 

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Hey um, hyung?

 **Lai Guanlin** : You aren't actually upset with me, right?

 

 **gee gee geesung** : lin ur not still caught up with that right

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : A little

 

 **gee gee geesung** : it's ok son dw about it

 **gee gee geesung** : it wasn't a big deal ok 

 **gee gee geesung** : & if i'm gna be mad it's not gonna be at u?

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Are you sure?

 

 **gee gee geesung** : guanlin whats this about?? u can talk to me if itll help son

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : I just don't want to make anyone upset or disappointed with me

 

 **gee gee geesung** : why would anyone be disappointed in u what the heck?? 

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : It's just a thing I have, don't worry

 

 **gee gee geesung** : i'm not going to force u to tell me if u dont want to but i'm here for u okay

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Okay

 

 **gee gee geesung** : i know we haven't known each other for as long as you've known other people and that after december 2018 we won't be a group anymore, but as for right now i'm your leader and you're still my maknae. it's my job to make sure you're alright, okay? even after december i'll be here for you, always.

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : ...

 **Lai Guanlin** : Are you crying hyung?

 

 **gee gee geesung** : ................i have to go water my woojins

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**disappointed but not surprised** \- 9:29am

 

 

[ _JINYOUNGS BABY_ CHANGED THEIR NAME TO **BAEJINS BAE** ]

[ _BAEJINS BAE_ CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO " **wanna kms** "]

 

 **baejins bae** : 

 

 **t.o.p whom** : i mean same tbh

 

 **ur mom lol** : did u

 **ur mom lol** : did u jsut use me as a meme

 

 **baejins bae** : yeah

 **baejins bae** : i've heard good things about memes

 **baejins bae** : i'm trying it out

 

 **ur mom lol** : im in love with u

 

 **shoulder** : jihoon hyung is trying so hard 2 meme .. i almost feel bad for the guy

 

 **t.o.p whom** : same tbh

 **t.o.p whom** : you're memeless jihoon just accept it & join me

 

 **baejins bae** : i refuse to live a sad life like you

 **baejins bae** : jisung hyung is giving me lessons

 

 **die** : so is no one going to add back daniel and seongwoo

 

 **t.o.p whom** : gross no what if they're fucking

 

 **SUNGW00N** : y would they b doing that dumbass

 

 **t.o.p whom** : hyung did you not see them flirting earlier

 

 **SUNGW00N** : ofc i saw

 **SUNGW00N** : but they r both tops they cant do the do

 

 **eternal screeching** : u r stoopid if u think they arent smashing

 

 **baejins bae** : uhm hyungs maybe you shouldn't talk about this in a gc with kids who aren't legal yet

 

 **shoulder** : stfu ugly i know about all of this already

 **shoulder** : nd i know u did not just call ong seongwoo a top 

 

 **gee gee geesung** : keep it pg please guanlin is in this chat

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : ...

 **Lai Guanlin** : But like, Seongwoo hyung isn't a top?

 

 **ur mom lol** : bhjifnh bgijnbgij

 

 **shoulder** : EXACTLY no top wears a CHOKER

 

[ _DIE_ ADDED _KING KANG_ AND _ONGIE_ TO THE CHAT]

 

 **SUNGW00N** : fun's over fellas

 

 **ONGIE** : take us back out we were having a good time

 

 **t.o.p whom** : I TOLD Y'ALL

 

 **king kang** : ???

 **king kang** : We were talking about Nu'est W's comeback

 

 **die** : i shouldn't have added you back

 

 **ur mom lol** : tag ur n*'est

 

 **die** : i'm allowed to miss my debut group

 

 **gee gee geesung** : it's ok minhyun we'll take care of you until you can go back

 **gee gee geesung** : i don't think any of us thought about how hard it must be for you and sungwoon to be away from them

 

 **SUNGW00N** : o im just chillin lol

 **SUNGW00N** : idk me & taehyun hung out a lot during pd101 nd he calls me like everyday to ask if i can sneak out to get food w him

 **SUNGW00N** : that nd ive warmed up to the rest of u uglies already 

 **SUNGW00N** : even jaehwan nd he's the ugliest one here lbr

 

 **die** : true lol our visual hole

 **die** : people deal with things in different ways

 **die** : i guess it's just harder for me to get accustomed to this

 

 **ur mom lol** : ah,,,sorry minhyun hyung

 

 **die** : it's ok jinyoung

 **die** : ah, i'm sorry if i seem rude at times, i'm just kind of cranky since this happened

 **die** : i'll be a better member to you all

 

 **baejins bae** : you're already an amazing hyung minhyun <3

 

 **shoulder** : im emo i love u hyungnim i hope we can be better dongsaengs too

 **shoulder** : tho im already th best one 

 

 **SUNGW00N** : its chill bro but like do yall not have a gc im ..

 

 **die** : we do dongho's just annoying as shit and keeps deleting me

 

 **t.o.p whom** : you don't find us annoying right, minhyun hyung?

 

 **die** : definitely not

 **die** : jaehwan maybe

 **die** : but i genuinely like the rest of you

 

 **eternal screeching** : wow thx

 

[ _ETERNAL SCREECHING_  CHANGED _DIE_ 'S NAME TO **HAPPY VIRUS** ]

 

 **happy virus** : fuck's sake

 

 **gee gee geesung** :

**gee gee geesung** : he's smiling

 

 **king kang** : Maybe we all are a little stiff around one another?

 **king kang** : Well, some of us are stiff

 

 **ONGIE** : ur stiff ugly in our private chat u didnt capitalize shit

 

 **eternal screeching** : stiff u say

 

 **SUNGW00N** : i n c h r e s t i n g

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Yah

 **Lai Guanlin** : What are you thinking hyungs

 

 **t.o.p whom** : you know it's bad when guanlin exposes you

 

**

 

 **ONGIE** : oh nd

 **ONGIE** : _@shoulder_ FF FUCK U NOT MY FAULT U DONT KNOW FASHION UGLY

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ur mom lol** to **baejins bae** \- 1:47pm

 

 

 **ur mom lol** : how much do i have 2 pay u 2 wear ur circle glasses around me

 

 **baejins bae** : what?

 

 **ur mom lol** : 

**ur mom lol** : this look was adorable :(( wear those glasses around me please

 

 **baejins bae** : ew jinyoung

 **baejins bae** : stop im cringing omg

 

 **ur mom lol** : y are u cringing boi

 

 **baejins bae** : you called me adorable

 

 **ur mom lol** : ??? yh???

 

 **baejins bae** : only noona fans call me adorable lol

 

 **ur mom lol** : i can be ur noona fan ;)

 

 **baejins bae** : i.

 **baejins bae** : i have no clue how to reply to this.

 

 **ur mom lol** : dont talk bby .. no words r needed . . listen 2 noona

 

[ _BAEJINS BAE_ HAS BLOCKED **UR MOM LOL** ]

 

 


	5. cinnamon toast kill you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peebs idk if ur seeing this but u r an idea genius & ily
> 
> everyone who comments thank u so much fuhhgj i get so happy reading ur comments

**HYUNG$**  (6) - 2:04pm

 

 

**SUNGW00N** : any1 care 2 explain why i come home on this fine day 2 nu'est sitting in mi dorm eating my hot cheetos

 

**happy virus** : we ran outta cheetos bro 

**happy virus** : have sum mercy - aron

 

**SUNGW00N** : aron wtf bro

 

**king kang** : Who let them in even?

 

**ONGIE** : binch do u not see minhyun havin the time of his life

 

**gee gee geesung** : as long as they aren't eating my secret stash idc

 

**happy virus** : hyung .. ur green tea kitkats were SO good thank u for supplying a brother with a good time :( - minki

 

**SUNGW00N** : NOOO MINKI THOSE WERE MINE 2 STEAL

 

**gee gee geesung** : SO UR THE ONE WHO KEEPS EATING MY SNACKS SUNGWOON I TRUSTED U

**gee gee geesung** : I HAVE NO FRIENDS IN THIS GROUP

 

**SUNGW00N** : NO JISUNG I SWEAR I LOVE U HYUNG THAT WAS A CLONE WHO SENT THAT

 

**eternal screeching** : R THEY JUST PASSING AROUND HIS PHONE ND MAKING FUN OF US

**eternal screeching** : DONGHO IF I JOIN PLEDIS WILL U LET ME JOIN NU'EST JUSEYO

 

**king kang** : I mean, is Minhyun happy though

 

**happy virus** : im p sure minhyun is terrified of u jaehwan but i see no problem ;( - aron

 

**eternal screeching** : o hell yea im in nu'est now

 

**happy virus** : no fuk u jaehwan u would steal my role as main vocal - dongho

 

**ONGIE** : dongho ur a god among men .. jaehwan could never amount to u

 

**gee gee geesung** : why are u guys never this nice to me

 

**ONGIE** : remember when u said i was stupid that one time

 

**SUNGW00N** : that was me stupid

 

**happy virus** : ONG UR IN NU'EST

 

**ONGIE** : HELL yea

 

**eternal screeching** : dammit seongwoo u cant let me have ONE THING ..

 

**ONGIE** : u can join orange caramel 

 

**eternal screeching** : honestly

**eternal screeching** : u think i wont?

 

**king kang** : Tag yourself, I'm me being left on read

 

**ONGIE** : petty king

 

**happy virus** : sshshshshshhh daniel

**happy virus** : we missed minhyun a lot :( he fed us to an entire 3 boxes of cinnamon toast crunch & told us that he loved us - aron

 

**gee gee geesung** : ARENT THOSE WOOJINS

 

**SUNGW00N** : it wuz nice talking 2 u nu'est sunbaes

**SUNGW00N** : even if u just indirectly funded out assassination

 

**happy virus** : whoops - jonghyun

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**wanna die** \- 4:50pm

 

 

**t.o.p whom** : WHO ATE MYF UCKING CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH

 

**SUNGW00N** : stream jelly by hotshot

 

**ur mom lol** : yo but highkey jelly is fire

 

**SUNGW00N** : TELL ME ABT IT!!! KINGS!!!!

 

**baejins bae** : it's a really good song hyung tell them that i like it a lot & it's on my playlist

 

**ur mom lol** : WHO SENT THE MESSAGE BEFORE THIS 1

**ur mom lol** : IT WONT SHOW UP ON MI SCREEN???? SCREECH

 

**SUNGW00N** : o its jihoonie

 

**baejins bae** : yes hyung??

 

**SUNGW00N** : no omghbuhffhuj

 

**ur mom lol** : hE BLOCKED ME

 

**eternal screeching** :

 

**baejins bae** : wait why did you call my name

 

**ur mom lol** : im sayin this b4 his ugly ass unblocks me

 

**shoulder** : r u confessing

 

**ur mom lol** : ew gr0ss i dont like him like that wyd

 

**baejins bae** : wait who is confessing

 

**ur mom lol** : jihoon once told me that im cuter than daehwi

 

**shoulder** : WHAT THE FRICK

**shoulder** : WRONG IM WAY CUTER THAN U LOLLIPOP HEADASS

 

**ONGIE** : GROSS

**ONGIE** : a man w/ no taste 

**baejins bae** : wait lol i forgot i blocked jinyoung

 

**SUNGW00N** : fhujufhf me

 

**baejins bae** : oh

 

[ _BAEJINS BAE_  CHANGED THEIR NAME TO  **JIHOONIE** ]

 

**t.o.p whom** : WHO ATE ALL 3 OF MY FUCKING CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH BOXES

**t.o.p whom** : THOSE WERE EXPENSIVE U WHORES

 

**shoulder** :

**shoulder** : no 1 cares woojin hyung there r more pressing matters at hand

**shoulder** : im a 10 nd jinyoung is a 5.7 at best

 

**gee gee geesung** : woojin watch ur mouth

 

**ur mom lol** : A 5.7

**ur mom lol** : DAEHWI R U BLIND I'M SO CUTE WHAT TH HELL

**ur mom lol** :

**ur mom lol** : IM LIKE A 7 AT LEAST

 

**shoulder** : i will give u 7 but . im a 10.

 

**ur mom lol** :

 

**shoulder** : yea bitch tf i'm a handsome man

 

**king kang** : Am I the only one hearing Seongwoo hyung's screams?

 

**shoulder** : t m i

 

**king kang** : Not like that Daehwi what the heck?

 

**jihoonie** : i hear it too

 

**eternal screeching** : he ded

 

**SUNGW00N** : abt me

 

**eternal screeching** : this is what he gets

 

**shoulder** : "WHERE IS MY FRICKING CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH ONG!!! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!!!!!"

 

**gee gee geesung** : did he just start singing i know you know

 

**eternal screeching** : why is this so dramatic its cereal guigh

 

**king kang** : I hope Woojin punches him in the face

 

**eternal screeching** : same tbfh

 

**SUNGW00N** : fuhjifbfuhj i hate ong so much he looked so scared coming into my dorm nd then he started laughing the second he shut th door

 

**t.o.p whom** : i can and will interrogate every single one of you until i figure out who ate my cereal

**t.o.p whom** : i'll fucking cinnamon toast kill you all

 

**Lai Guanlin** : Sigh

 

**t.o.p whom** : is that a guilty sigh.

 

**Lai Guanlin** : No?

**Lai Guanlin** : I don't even know what's going on, I just woke up

 

**shoulder** : its tru he was cuddling me

 

**Lai Guanlin** : No I wasn't?

 

**shoulder** : but like

**shoulder** : i bet u wish u were tho

 

**Lai Guanlin** : You're ugly and smell like Doritos.

 

**SUNGW00N** : hbuhijkofuirokgi

 

**shoulder** : the swag has changed you, guanlin. i thought i knew you better than this.

 

**ur mom lol** : u thot wrong ever since yesterday hes jus been flaming us

 

**gee gee geesung** : be nice lin

 

**Lai Guanlin** : Why would I be nice to the guy who fed me an Oreo with toothpaste in it?

 

**eternal screeching** : i raised u well daehwi

 

**ur mom lol** : binch i dont think he wld want 2 be raised by the guy who attracts flies

 

**eternal screeching** : honestly? u know what jinyoung?

**eternal screeching** : at least i attract somethin

 

**SUNGW00N** : BHGBJNROKGHUHIJK

 

**king kang** : Where's Minhyun hyung?

 

**happy virus** : nu'est dorms

 

**t.o.p whom** : doing what?

 

**happy virus** : you know what woojin

**happy virus** : i'm having a big bowl of cinnamon toast crunch

 

**t.o.p whom** : ...

 


	6. desperate for ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying 2 update every other day lmao i have 2 write for my sf9 blog too so pls spare me if i miss some days accidentally
> 
> sum drama too xox (its bad drama. th tea is cold.)

**wanna kms**  - 2:59pm

 

 

 **ONGIE** : what is 2days mood fellas

 

 **t.o.p whom** : 

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : ...

 

 **happy virus** : guanlin is a man of many emotions

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Hyung you're attacking me too?

 

 **SUNGW00N** : HAHHSDHUJIHUF

 

 **t.o.p whom** : 

**t.o.p whom** : it's his right

 

 **shoulder** : 

 

 **ur mom lol** : mood hwi guanlin u may look ded but u cute

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Thank you hyungs

 

 **ONGIE** : u good buddy

 **ONGIE** : whats up w that face

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : ...

 **Lai Guanlin** : I kinda look like Wooseok hyung right?

 

 **eternal screeching** : im goign 2 print out both of those pics nd STAPLE THEM ONTO M YFOREHEAD

 

 **SUNGW00N** : firstly what th frickle

 

 **king kang** :

 

 **eternal screeching** : holy shit

 

 **king kang** : Kind of Lin

 

 **shoulder** : tbh wooseok is h*t

 

 **ur mom lol** : u right

 

 **SUNGW00N** : wooseoks a child u gotta go for th spicy men like JINHO

 

 **t.o.p whom** : i like kino lmao

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : Yes! Kino and Jinho hyungs are great, but I like Wooseok hyung better :p

 **Lai Guanlin** : Pentagon sunbaes are my favorites

 

 **gee gee geesung** : i keep forgetting guanlin is under cube omg

 

 **ONGIE** : zjissj its bc cube sux fantagio company best company

 

 **SUNGW00N** : how cld u forget he never lets us hear th end of it

 

 **ur mom lol** : TBH LMFAO

 **ur mom lol** : HIS ALARM IS LITERALLY PENTAGON & HYUNA SUNBAES GOING "LAI GUANLIN FIGHTING"

 

 **king kang** : Fantagio is alright, MMO is better though :)

 

 **ONGIE** : danny,,just bc ur in mmo doesnt make it th best

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : ...how did you hear that hyung i thought only i heard it

 

 **t.o.p whom** : yOU PUT IT ON FULL BLAST EVERYNIGHT?

 

 **Lai Guanlin** : seonho has clc and hyuna sunbaes saying "yoo seonho fighting" as his alarm

 

 **ONGIE** : need me a bff like that

 

 **gee gee geesung** : *gasp* he... he isn't capitalizing 

 

[ _GEE GEE GEESUNG_ HAS CHANGED _LAI GUANLIN_ 'S NAME TO **GUANLIN** ]

 

 **guanlin** : what was the point of this

 

 **ONGIE** : KANG DANIEL

 **ONGIE** : THE BABY NO LONGER CAPITALIZES NOW U TAKE NOTES

 

 **king kang** : Never

 

 **happy virus** : get you a man like daniel who reps your pd101 song

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ONGIE** to **king kang** \- 3:26pm

 

 

 **ONGIE** :

**ONGIE** : drop ur capital letters nd proper punctuation before i SHOOT

 

 **king kang** : an arrow

 

 **ONGIE** : thats a gun euigeon

 

 **king kang** : at my heart

 

 **ONGIE** : u want me 2 shoot u in the heart?

 **ONGIE** : is there something u need to tell me im here 2 listen

 

 **king kang** : 

**king kang** : u @ me

 

 **ONGIE** : WHAT LMFAO

 **ONGIE** : but bro . we gotta talk .

 

 **king kang** : o 

 

 **ONGIE** : do u like me mayhaps?

 

 **king kang** : ur saying this as if i dont kiss u every time we are alone together

 

 **ONGIE** : no i kno but like,

 **ONGIE** : why are u kissing me. is it bc u have no one else to kiss nd im here or is it bc of smthn else

 **ONGIE** : bc like ! i wld be kissing me too if i was jus here so i feel that!!

 **ONGIE** : but also kissing is . much just bc im here maybe u shld just hold my hand instead??

 **ONGIE** : plus like in th gc it seems like u hate me nd i just ? u dont right

 

 **king kang** : are u DUMB

 

 **ONGIE** : listen UGLY it was a SIMPLE QUESTION U AINT GOTTA ATTACK ME

 

 **king kang** : it was like 8 questions nd yes i do u big iDIOT

 

 **ONGIE** : im ur HYUNG HAVE U NO RESPECT

 

 **king kang** : NOT FOR DUMMIES I DONT

 

 **ONGIE** : pls nevr call me that again

 **ONGIE** : can we PLS get back on topic

 

 **king kang** : hey ong can u come 2 me for a sec

 

 **ONGIE** : im literally like on the bed across from u

 

 **king kang** : i know & i see you blushing

 

 **ONGIE** : stfu ugly thats leftover dorito dust

 

 **king kang** : lemme lick it off

 

 **ONGIE** : HWAT TH HELL EUIGEON

 **ONGIE** : is this ur way of saying u wanna make out w me??

 

 **king kang** : this is my way of saying i like u even with dorito dust on ur face

 **king kang** : dummy

 

 **ONGIE** :

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**wanna kms**  - 4:26pm

 

 

 **shoulder** : blind me

 **shoulder** : rip out my eyeballs

 **shoulder** : feed them 2 minhyun hyung

 

 **happy virus** : rip out mine too

 

 **guanlin** : i'm hopping on the next flight back to taiwan

 

 **SUNGW00N** : wot happened fellas

 **SUNGW00N** : r u okay

 

 **eternal screeching** : i want 2 mcFUCKIGN DIE

 

 **happy virus** : ^^

 

 **shoulder** : i dont wanna b on this earth anymore

 

 **SUNGW00N** : WHAT HAPPENED PUSSIES

 

 **ur mom lol** : lmfao jaehwan tried 2 be a good hyung again nd take us out for lunch nd when we came back

 **ur mom lol** : daniel had his tongue so far down seongwoo hyungs throat im p sure he will b tasting 1st place forever

 

 **eternal screeching** : how r u so chill abt this jinyoung u weirdo

 

 **t.o.p whom** : me nd jinyoung are chilling

 

 **eternal screeching** : HOW IT WAS GROSS SEONGWOO HYUNG WAS GETTING SO INTO IT I WANTED TO BARF

 

 **ur mom lol** : th shit me nd woojin have seen. far too much.

 

 **t.o.p whom** : tbh

 **t.o.p whom** : yall thought i was jus speculating when i said they were fucking?

 

 **ur mom lol** : back during pd101 i literally walked in on them getting dressed aftr making out in th closet

 **ur mom lol** : like u basic ass bitches a CLOSET????

 

 **guanlin** : omg no

 

 **shoulder** : ok i was grossed out but now im just

 **shoulder** : a CLOSET

 

 **happy virus** : a fucking closet?

 

 **t.o.p whom** : A CLOSET LMAOOOO I JUST READ THEIR TEXTS ONCE

 

 **gee gee geesung** : _@king kang @ONGIE_ get ur asses in here

 

 **SUNGW00N** : hyung i think seongwoos ass may b somewhere else

 

 **eternal screeching** : FUKCIGN DIE SUNGWOON

 

 **ONGIE** :

**ONGIE** : can a brother not kiss his bf around here

 

 **gee gee geesung** : NOT AROUND THE CHILDREN U HEATHENS

 

 **guanlin** : i didn't even know you guys liked each other

 **guanlin** : i thought daniel hyung hated you

 

 **ONGIE** : th only thing daniel hates abt me is how my ass is fatter than his

 

 **eternal screeching** : BITCH WHERE

 **eternal screeching** : ASS SO FLAT ITS CONCAVED

 

 **t.o.p whom** : "seongwoo-ya you like it when i grab ur ass right?" "yes euigeon" 

 

 **king kang** : ...bye

 

 **gee gee geesung** : _SEONGWOO-YA_

 

 **SUNGW00N** : eUIGEON THATS SO FUCKIGN GRO S S IM THROWING UP BYE IM LEAVIGNG FOR HOTSHOT

 

 **guanlin** : IM HAVIGN AN ANEURYSM

 **guanlin** : I WISH I COULDNT READ KOREAN

 

 **shoulder** : GOD SAME

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ur mom lol**  to **jihoonie** - 7:02pm

 

 

 **ur mom lol** : yo where were u today??

[  _read_ ]

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ur mom lol**  to  **jihoonie** - 7:35pm

 

 

 **ur mom lol** : i can see ur reading these u kno

[  _read_ ]

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ur mom lol**  to  **jihoonie** \- 8:07pm

 

 

 **ur mom lol** : hyung?

 

 **jihoonie** : sorry i read these and fell asleep

 **jihoonie** : i was training most of today dw

 

 **ur mom lol** : we had today off tho?

 

 **jihoonie** : ik but i wanted to make sure i got the last part of the choreo down

 

 **ur mom lol** : o

 **ur mom lol** : hyung ur better than me tho

 **ur mom lol** : maybe even better than woojin hyung too

 

 **jihoonie** : thanks

 

 **ur mom lol** : ...?? u good mi dude

 

 **jihoonie** : sorry i think i'm going to go back to sleep i'm tired

 

 **ur mom lol** : o

 **ur mom lol** : sleep well!!! talk tomorrow~ 8]


	7. stripper sungwoon rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not updating on the 30th!!! i was going to but i just finished w and tbh lee jongsuk is so precious someone mail me to his house so i can give him a bear hug 4ever. SOMEONE MAKES A SPECIAL APPEARANCE PLS ACCEPT THIS AS AN APOLOGY

**shoulder**  to  **ur mom lol**  - 2:30pm

 

 

 **shoulder** : DICK HEAD

 

 **ur mom lol** : ur MOM DABHWI

 **ur mom lol** : *dAEHWI

 **ur mom lol** : y did my phone autocorrect ur name 2 dabhwi im going to kms

 

 **shoulder** : i hate u so mcuh y am i ur friend

 

[ _SHOULDER_  CHANGED THEIR NAME TO  **DABHWI** ]

 

 **ur mom lol** : JUS A FRIEND ..

 

 **dabhwi** : yea b tf ur not my type

 

 **ur mom lol** : i didnt mean like that stinky im 2 cute for u anyways

 **ur mom lol** : i thot i was ur best friend :(

 

 **dabhwi** : ur first mistake was thinkin tht i like u enough to upgrade u to best friend status

 

 **ur mom lol** : 

**ur mom lol** : look @ me . im so cute. why dont u wanna be my best friend

 

 **dabhwi** : ur a fckin hoe

 

 **ur mom lol** : IM NOT A HOE U DEMON

 **ur mom lol** : DAVID

 **ur mom lol** : DID UJUST LEAVE ME ON READ

 

[  _read_  ]

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**wanna kms**  - 3:01pm

 

 

[ _ETERNAL SCREECHING_  HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO  **JAEHWAAAAAN** ]

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : hey uglies y r yall dead

 

 **jihoonie** : i've been helping guanlin with his korean, what's up?

 

 **gee gee geesung** : JIHOONIE ITS BEEN A MINUTE :(

 

 **ur mom lol** : hyung!!! ur here!!!!!

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : why th hECK does guanlin only wanna study korean w u

 **jaehwaaaaan** : we literally all speak korean nd he only goes 2 YOU >:((

 

 **t.o.p whom** : hyung as if he'd go to u in the first place

 

 **ur mom lol** : ROASTED

 

 **t.o.p whom** : u havent showered in a week

 

 **guanlin** : jihoon hyung is good company!

 **guanlin** : plus he's really patient with me, which is something i need haha

 

 **gee gee geesung** : 

 

 **jaehwaaaan** : i have dEFINITELY SHOWERED IN THE PAST WEEK??

 

 **t.o.p whom** : where's the proof

 

 **SUNGW00N** : i am putting a fork into th socket why am i not dead

 

 **happy virus** : ur using a plastic fork dumbass

 

 **SUNGW00N** : my names minhyun nd i own a metal fork uwu

 

 **king kang** : I... Sungwoon are you crying?

 

 **dabhwi** : hES USING A PLASTIC FORK

 

 **SUNGW00N** : hotshot made jelly 3:22 because thats my birthday UFCJGKGUN KILL ME I LVOE THEM

 

 **ur mom lol** : me nd sungwoon r suicidal line

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : add me 2 that line no one in this group cares for me

 

 **happy virus** : that's not true?

 

 **ONGIE** : r u sure it wasnt just a coincidence

 

 **t.o.p whom** : ong stop ruining the boy's fun

 

 **happy virus** : nu'est are promoting under nu'est w because they're waiting for me apparently

 

 **SUNGW00N** : minhyunie can i get a hug

 

 **dabhwi** : say yes hyung hes getting annoying

 

 **ur mom lol** : ^^ am jus tryna play uno

 

 **happy virus** : no touching but i'll come for moral support

 

 **gee gee geesung** : ill hug u sungwoonie :(

 

 **SUNGW00N** : pls hyung

 

 **king kang** : We should play group UNO

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** :  _no_

 

 **gee gee geesung** : ill destroy you ALL

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : yall im ordering pizza what u want

 

 **ur mom lol** : pineapple

 

 **jihoonie** : anything but pineapple

 

 **ur mom lol** : 

 

 **guanlin** : can i get a mini pizza with barbecue sauce instead of tomato??

 

 **SUNGW00N** : BARBECUE????????

 

 **t.o.p whom** : guanlin... why...

 

 **dabhwi** : yo but deadass make guanlins order a big pizza i want barbecue sauce too

 **dabhwi** : but put pepperoni on one half

 

 **guanlin** : daehwi's the only one who understands me

 

 **jihoonie** : i did not help you study for this long just to be replaced by dAEHWI

 

 **guanlin** : sorry hyung but you're a basic b :(

 

 **t.o.p whom** : JIHOONS BEEN BETRAYED

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : r these the only orders

 

 **gee gee geesung** : minhyun, sungwoon and i all want corn and mushrooms

 

 **t.o.p whom** : GOD SAME CAN I BE ADDED TO THAT ORDER LIST

 

 **ONGIE** : wait so r we playing group uno or not

 **ONGIE** : i want an excuse 2 sit in daniels lap

 

 **dabhwi** : i feel like u KNOW how gross u are

 

 **king kang** : Babe you don't need UNO to be able to do that, though?

 

 **t.o.p whom** : had it not been for the laws of this land, i would have slaughtered you (2)

 

 **gee gee geesung** : we shouldve made a strict rule that no couples r allowed fuhfjuhf too late

 

 **ONGIE** : euigeon nd i have been together since like th first week of pd101 yall kno that right

 **ONGIE** : not dating but like

 **ONGIE** : yea

 

 **ur mom lol** : oh i kno

 **ur mom lol** : yall r fricking gross but also god i wish that were me

 

 **jihoonie** : lin and i are going back to studying, call us when the group uno happens or when the pizza is here please

 

 **gee gee geesung** : alright jihoonie have fun

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**guanlin**  to  **seonhoe✵**  - 3:45pm

 

 

 **guanlin** : help me

 **guanlin** : jihoon hyung is helping me study korean but im p sure it's just because he's avoiding someone

 

 **seonhoe✵** : OH TEA?

 

 **guanlin** : HES A GOOD TEACHER SO IM GLAD BUT ALSO

 **guanlin** : HES AVOIDING SOMEONE I CAN FEEL IT

 

 **seonhoe✵** : whO IS HE AVOIDING B SPILL IT

 

 **guanlin** : i doNT KNOW BUT ITS KIND OF SAD HE KEEPS LOOKING TO SEE IF SOMEONE IS COMING BUT NO ONE IS

 

 **seonhoe✵** : SHUT UPPPP THATS SO SAD

 **seonhoe✵** : TELL HYUNG I SAID I HOPE HE FEELS BETTER SOON

 **seonhoe✵** : ALSO SUNGJAE HYUNG SAYS HI!!!!

 

 **guanlin** : holy shit from btob

 

 **seonhoe✵** : yh

 **seonhoe✵** : 

**seonhoe✵** : WE WENT 2 GUAM ND NOW WE'RE CHILLING LMAO!!!!!!!

 

 **guanlin** : uGH IM JEALOUS I WANNA GO TO GUAM??

 

 **seonhoe✵** : u, a meanie who left me 4 wanna one: i wanna go on a plane!!!!1!

 **seonhoe✵** : my petty ass & my new fave hyung, hopping on a plane: :) 

 

 **guanlin** : STFU FHFFH I ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU DESERVED TO DEBUT MORE OK FUHIJFBHJ I HATE YO U

 

 **seonhoe✵** : bitich ! sHUT UP! 2019 ME ND U KINGS OF CUBE PENTAGON SUNBAES R SHAKING!!!!!!!!! JINHO & HYOJONG HYUNGS R SHOOK

 

 **guanlin** : I WANTED TO DEBUT WITH YOU

 

 **seonhoe✵** : 

**seonhoe✵** : look @ u

 **seonhoe✵** : thats mi BEST FRIEND

 **seonhoe✵** : sexci,,hot,,amazing,,beautiful,,a masterpiece wooseok hyung WHOM??? I ONLY KNOW GUANLIN SWAGGY RAPPER

 

 **guanlin** : STFU IM EMBARRASSED I LOOKED SO WEIRD COMPARED TO EVERYONE ELSE

 

 **seonhoe✵** : shut up RAT u saw daehwis bucket hat dont LIE TO ME

 

 **guanlin** : you ..... you have a point

 

 **seonhoe✵** : exactly

 **seonhoe✵** : u deserved to debut ok pls dont say that i deserved it more ever again

 **seonhoe✵** : obvs ppl love u thats why u came 7th? 

 **seonhoe✵** : im ok not debuting yet bc 2019 im gna be better than u anyways so :/

 **seonhoe✵** : jus have fun w/ the wanna one hyungs & ill try nd visit everytime i can

 **seonhoe✵** : wooseok hyung is SO ANNOYING WITHOUT U HERE he keeps trying 2 get me to hype him up like u do

 **seonhoe✵** : like STFU UGLY KINO HYUNG IS MY BIAS fhufufh

 

 **guanlin** : STOP ATTACKING THE KING

 **guanlin** : sigh i miss you a lot seonho wth

 **guanlin** : you were my first real friend in korea & you stuck with me even when i didn't know korean that well

 **guanlin** : thank u

 **guanlin** : im sorry we couldn't debut together

 

 **seonhoe✵** : SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP I HATE U

 

 **guanlin** : ILL DO MY BEST FOR YOU ....... SEONHO DONGSAENGNIM ...... MY BEST FRIEND ..... STUCK IN CUBES BASEMENT

 

 **seonhoe✵** : r u kidding cube r milking me for all im worth

 **seonhoe✵** : btich they put me in CLC SUNBAES TEASER HOLY SHOOT LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **seonhoe✵** : mr cube is my bitch :/

 

 **guanlin** : GOD I MISS U

 

 **seonhoe✵** : i miss u too ugly :( i gotta go now tho ! me nd sungjae hyung r BOUTTA FEAST!!!!!!!!

 

 **guanlin** : SAVE ME SOME TF

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**wanna kms**  - 4:25pm

 

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : so

 **jaehwaaaaan** : i may or may not have ordered 23 pizzas on accident

 

 **t.o.p whom** : HOW THE FUCk

 

 **ur mom lol** : WE'RE EATING GUD 2NITE FELLAS!!!!!

 

 **ONGIE** : WE CANT AFFORD 23 PIZZAS

 

 **gee gee geesung** : JAEHWAN .

 

 **SUNGW00N** : everyone i GOT THIS

 **SUNGW00N** : all my time spent stripping in the dorms has NOT GONE TO WASTE

 **SUNGW00N** : STRIPPER SUNGWOON RISE

 

 **happy virus** : for the love of god please don't

 

 **dabhwi** : i'm locking myself in my room call me out january 2019

 

 **king kang** : TWENTY THREE PIZZAS

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : UR ALL FUCKING UNGRATEFUL IF U DONT EAT THEM ALL I WILL

 

[ _HAPPY VIRUS_  HAS ADDED  _MR YMC_  TO THE CHAT]

 

 **happy virus** : Mr. YMC bossnim can we switch Jaehwan for Dongho now?

 

 **Mr YMC** : ...Unfortunately Minhyun, it's too late for that now. I want to though. I really want to.

 

 **happy virus** : understandable, have a good day

 

[ _HAPPY VIRUS_  REMOVED  _MR YMC_  FROM THE CHAT]

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : first of all

 **jaehwaaaaan** : fCUK YOU


	8. whipping on that mnet stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update tomorrow too!!!! duhdihud this is my apology for missing the 30th

**wanna kms** \- 4:50pm

 

 

 **dabhwi** : SAMUEL!!!!! HE!!!!! MY BEST FRIEND!!!! HE HECKING!!!!!!

 

 **ur mom lol** : uhm :)

 

 **dabhwi** : STFU SAMUEL DEBUTED UGLY GET UR HEAD OUT OF UR ASS FOR ONCE

 

 **SUNGW00N** : BYUHJIGUBHUGJOIJGUH89RIJGUH9I0GOKJBUR89IKGJUHIJ90

 

 **gee gee geesung** : CAN SOMEONE ADD SAMUEL IF YOU HAVE HIM I NEED TO SCREAM ABOUT HOW PROUD I AM

 

[ _DABHWI_ HAS ADDED _KING OF MEXICO_  TO THE CHAT]

 

 **king of mexico** : uh,,

 

 **dabhwi** : UR FRICKGING DEBUT SAMUEL!!!!!! U DID THAT

 

 **king of mexico** : OH THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT

 

 **ur mom lol** : sAMUEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 

 **gee gee geesung** : sAMUEL YOU'RE HERE

 **gee gee geesung** : I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SON

 **gee gee geesung** : SIXTEEN IS A BANGER I'VE BEEN STREAMING IT ALL DAY

 

 **king of mexico** : THANK YOU JISUNG HYUNG I APPRECIATE IT A LOT

 

 **SUNGW00N** : HEY WOTS UR NAME GIRL???? NEOL JOM DEO ALGIREUL WONHAE!!!!!! WANNA GET 2 KNOW YA!!!!!!!

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : _ILL MAKE U SWEET SIXTEEN!!!!!!!!!_

 

 **ONGIE** : 

 

 **king of mexico** : HYUNGS PLEASE I'M EMBARRASSED

 

[ _ONGIE_  CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO " **ill make u sweet 16** "]

 

 **dabhwi** : ITS FITTING

 **dabhwi** : SAMUEL IM JUST SO PROUD OF U OKAY??

 

 **king of mexico** : THANK YOU DAEHWI

 

 **happy virus** : samuel, you've come a long way kid

 **happy virus** : i'm glad to be able to say i've watched you go from a talented 12 year old to an even more talented 16 year old

 

 **SUNGW00N** : UGH WAY 2 KILL THE VIBES MINHYUN

 

 **happy virus** : shhh samuel won't be here long i don't think, and i just wanted to say a couple words

 **happy virus** : nu'est and seventeen are supporting you samuel, we're all very proud of you

 

 **king of mexico** : hyungggg don't make me cry

 

 **ONGIE** : HE JUST GOT HERE AND HES EMO

 

 **happy virus** : you deserved this years ago, i hope the debut was all you hoped for

 

 **king of mexico** : it was hyung! i can't explain the feeling, it just feels so nice to finally have a proper debut, you know?

 

 **dabhwi** : go best friend.........thats my best friend......

 

 **king of mexico** : don't worry daehwi <3 soon we will both be idols together

 

 **ur mom lol** : IM SO HAPPY IM CRYING HAPPY TEARS THIS IS SO PURE

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : guhgjghg im crying too

 

 **gee gee geesung** : sAMUEL IF WE COULD ADD A 12TH MEMBER TO WANNA ONE IT WOULD BE YOu

 

 **king of mexico** : AAAAAH JISUNG HYUNG DON'T WORRY~ I'M SUPPORTING YOU GUYS EVEN IF I'M NOT IN THE GROUP!

 

 **gee gee geesung** : sUCH A SWEET KID

 

 **t.o.p whom** : samuel

 

 **king of mexico** : woojin

 

 **t.o.p whom** : whats ur name

 

 **king of mexico** : BY THE WAY NAE IREUMEUN (SAMUEL)

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : aND IM 16

 

 **ONGIE** : SPIT THAT FIRE

 

 **king of mexico** : ah :( hyungs i have to leave now~ my time is up! if any of you need me, you know where to find me~

 

 **ur mom lol** : hELL YEAH

 **ur mom lol** : WHIPPING ON THAT MNET COUNTDOWN STAGE

 

 **king of mexico** : HELLLL YEAHHHHHHHHH

 

 **happy virus** : goodbye samuel~

 **happy virus** : hyungs are with you <3

 

 **dabhwi** : bye sam B)

 

 **ONGIE** : goodbye my soN

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : *DABS* GOODBYE

 

 **gee gee geesung** : I LOVE U U WILL BE MISSED

 

 **king of mexico** : goodbye everyone! *dabs my way out*

 

[ _KING OF MEXICO_ HAS LEFT THE CHAT]

 

 **SUNGW00N** : did he just..

 

 **ur mom lol** : dab himself out??

 **ur mom lol** : yea

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**help me**  to  **happy virus** \- 5:10pm

 

 

 **help me** : i'd like to formally apologize beforehand

 

 **happy virus** : apology accepted

 

 **help me** : 

 

 **happy virus** : ...

 **happy virus** : you wanna know the best thing about being in wanna one now?

 

 **help me** : minhyun.......

 

 **happy virus** : i can block you all

 **happy virus** : _and you wouldn't be able to do shit_

 

 **help me** : MINHYUN

 

 **happy virus** : goodbye, jonghyun.

 

[ _HAPPY VIRUS_ HAS BLOCKED **HELP ME** ]

 

 **help me** : UNBLCCOK US U FRICKGING GDEMON

[ _MESSAGE NOT SENT_ ]

 

 **help me** : I HATE U

[  _MESSAGE NOT SENT_ ]

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**bffs xD**  (3) - 6:01pm

 

 

 **dabhwi** : GUANLIIIIIIIN

 

 **ur mom lol** : LINNIEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **dabhwi** : *whips slowly* GUANLIIIIIIIIIIINIEEEEEE

 

 **ur mom lol** : *triple dabs* LAI GUANLIN

 

 **dabhwi** : tis not working jinyoungie

 

 **ur mom lol** : UGHGHGHGGHGUGUGUGHGUGH

 **ur mom lol** : guanlinnie PLS

 

 **guanlin** : can a bro not brush his teeth around here?

 

 **dabhwi** : UR HERE BRO!!!!

 

 **ur mom lol** : dude its 6pm y r u brushing ur teeth

 

 **guanlin** : we can't all smell as bad as jaehwan hyung

 

 **dabhwi** : its ok guanlin roast him all u want hes not here

 

 **guanlin** : thank god

 

 **ur mom lol** : gbuijorijbguhrj

 

 **guanlin** : what's up tho

 

 **dabhwi** : we wanted 2 invite u to watch shark boy & lava girl with us

 

 **ur mom lol** : mm we have leftover pizza too B)

 

 **guanlin** : o HELL yea

 **guanlin** : lemme jus tell jihoon hyung real quick

 

 **dabhwi** : !!!!!!!

 

 **ur mom lol** : o

 **ur mom lol** : how is jihoon hyung?? is he ok??

 

 **guanlin** : mhm he's just been hanging out with me & helping me study a lot nowadays :p

 

 **dabhwi** : ah th debut stress™

 

 **guanlin** : yeah, he's okay though!! dw if he wasn't i think we'd know

 **guanlin** : why do you ask??

 

 **ur mom lol** : idk hes jus been weird nowadays u kno

 

 **dabhwi** : tru ive noticed it too

 

 **guanlin** : ill ask him later about it, he seems okay right now & i dont wanna accidentally ruin his mood you know

 

 **ur mom lol** : fair enough

 

 **g** **uanlin** : movie time?

 

 **ur mom lol** : hell yea we're in the fort

 

 **dabhwi** : scoot ovr fat ass lin needs room

 

 **ur mom lol** : my ass is THICK pls use the PROPER TERMINOLOGY

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ill make u sweet 16** \- 7:45pm

 

 

 **SUNGW00N** : any1 kno why jinyoung daehwi & guanlin r crying in my fort

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : ur fort...?

 

 **SUNGW00N** : sigh

 **SUNGW00N** : me nd jaehwans fort

 

 **happy virus** : you're grown men.

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : ur POINT?

 

 **happy virus** : you guys have a fort and i wasn't invited?

 

 **SUNGW00N** : this is not th ISSUE AT HAND

 

 **king kang** : Well, when you leave a fort out, I assume someone's going to use it

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : but they r eating PIZZA IN IT

 **jaehwaaaaan** : BARBECUE PIZZA?????? IN OUR FORT!!!!!!

 

 **guanlin** : i just

 **guanlin** : shark boy & lava girl is such a beautiful film

 

 **ur mom lol** : it TRULY IS

 

 **dabhwi** : pls dont hate us hyungs we r simple maknaes here for a good time

 

 **t.o.p whom** : what the fuck guys?

 

 **ur mom lol** : ??

 

 **t.o.p whom** : this is woojin ERASURE

 **t.o.p whom** : IM MAKNAE LINE TOO

 

 **SUNGW00N** : LOLOLOLOLOLOL THEY FORGOT ABT WOOJIN

 

 **ur mom lol** : no we didnt.

 

 **t.o.p whom** : BITCH !

 

 **dabhwi** : no offence woojin hyung but ur ass is way too big to fit in the fort

 

 **t.o.p whom** : i mean

 **t.o.p whom** : it is pretty big isn't it?

 

 **ur mom lol** : u thick asf

 

 **t.o.p whom** : god.. i know right

 

 **guanlin** : i'm thicker tho

 

 **gee gee geesung** : who lied to the boy

 

 **SUNGW00N** : yfhujiebfyuhijrbhufh

 

 **ONGIE** :

 

 **guanlin** : hyung i'll commend you for roasting me

 **guanlin** : but just to clarify, you have seen your own ass correct?

 **guanlin** : oh wait, how could you see something that's not there?

 

 **gee gee geesung** : _LAI GUANLIN_

 

 **SUNGW00N** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHBYUJISJUEBYU8D9IJBHDU IM HAVGIGN A STROKE

 

 **ur mom lol** : oh my GODDDDDDDD

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**guanlin** to  **ONGIE** \- 9:55pm

 

 

 **guanlin** : hyung i'm so sorry

 **guanlin** : i don't know what came over me

 **guanlin** : can you find it in your heart to forgive me hyung

 

 **ONGIE** : the damage is done, guanlin

 

 **guanlin** : hyung i'm sorry

 

 **ONGIE** : it's too late for sorry now

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**king kang** to  **ONGIE** \- 10pm

 

 

 **king kang** : for the record

 **king kang** : i like ur ass

 

 **ONGIE** : thank u my love

 **ONGIE** : ur the only one i have

 

 **king kang** : im thick enough for us both babe

 

 **ONGIE** : <

 

 **king kang** : 3


	9. exo fidget spinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOO here it is!!! fuijfuhf i hope u guys like it???????? idk wht im doing other than causing drama but,,i hope u do wtf!!!!!! remember if u wanna see anyone specific make an appearance in th fic pls leave it in a comment nd ill try mi best!!!

**ill make u sweet 16** \- 7:52am

 

 

 **ur mom lol** : good morning lovely hyungs, daehwi & guanlin

 **ur mom lol** : how are we today

 

 **gee gee geesung** : jinyoungie why have u messaged the gc at 7am

 

 **happy virus** : he wants something

 

 **ur mom lol** : how did u kno.........

 

 **happy virus** : minki does it all the time you get used to brats

 

 **ur mom lol** : aM NOT A BRAT

 

 **SUNGW00N** : what do u want kid

 **SUNGW00N** : hyung will get u it

 

 **ur mom lol** : well for starters i want a man :/

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : yikes cant help u there

 

 **gee gee geesung** : jinyoung ah if i cant get a man what makes u think u can

 

 **happy virus** : well hyung you are ugly

 

 **SUNGW00N** : ,,,

 **SUNGW00N** : he has a point jisung

 

 **gee gee geesung** : you all make fun of my visuals but mark my words

 **gee gee geesung** : one day i'll be so cute you won't believe it

 

 **guanlin** : i think youre cute hyung wth

 **guanlin** : your visuals are slept on

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : hyung can be cute u devils

 

 **gee gee geesung** : thank u jisung defense squad

 

 **ur mom lol** :

**ur mom lol** : hyung is the cutest ever ;(

 

 **gee gee geesung** : bae jinyoung are u forgetting that ur head is literally the size of my fist

 

 **SUNGW00N** : fight fight fight f-

 

 **ur mom lol** : wrong pic hyungnim i swear i meant 2 send this

 **ur mom lol** : 

**ur mom lol** : aigoo look how cute

 

 **gee gee geesung** : i'm so pretty :((

 

[ _GEE GEE GEESUNG_  CHANGED THEIR NAME TO  **VISUAL MOM** ]

 

 **happy virus** : whatever makes you happy hyungnim

 

 **ur mom lol** : a good second to ju kyulkyung noona

 

 **happy virus** : oooh jieqiong is very pretty i agree

 

 **ur mom lol** : a fellow PINKY SUPPORTER i see

 

 **visual mom** : ur talking about the same person and just used 3 different names for her i,,

 

 **SUNGW00N** : yo but jinyoung what is it that u wanted b

 

 **ur mom lol** : oh

 **ur mom lol** : honestly??

 **ur mom lol** : i wanted an exo fidget spinner

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : are u SERIOUS

 

 **SUNGW00N** : hyung will not give up his dignity for you bae jinyoung.

 

 **king kang** : We are more than halfway through 2017... And you are still on the fidget spinner craze Jinyoung?

 **king kang** : Let yourself out.

 

 **ur mom lol** : what lovely hyungs i have!!!1

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ur mom lol** to  **jihoonie** \- 9:45am

 

 

 **ur mom lol** : hey

 

 **jihoonie** : hi

 

 **ur mom lol** : o yes GOOD u replied!!

 

 **jihoonie** : haha yeah

 **jihoonie** : sorry, i've just been really caught up with stuff nowadays.

 

 **ur mom lol** : shhh i dont mind buddy

 **ur mom lol** : how are u tho

 

 **jihoonie** : i'm okay, why do you ask?

 

 **ur mom lol** : i was just wondering dw

 **ur mom lol** : are u sure??

 

 **jihoonie** : yeah

 **jihoonie** : don't worry about me

 **jihoonie** : how's daehwi

 

 **ur mom lol** : o he's fine i think

 **ur mom lol** : dw abt him he's weird he put like 3 slices of pizza into a blender nd drank it for dinner

 **ur mom lol** : "a protein shake is a protein shake" idk if he knos the definition of protein

 

 **jihoonie** : i mean he's not wrong

 

 **ur mom lol** : ,,,do u know the definition of protein

 

 **jihoonie** : dairy is a protein & cheese is on pizza

 

 **ur mom lol** : oh my god ur right

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**jihoonie**  to  **t.o.p whom** \- 11am

 

 

 **jihoonie** : he's trying to talk to me

 **jihoonie** : can you come and idk start fighting me or something

 

 **t.o.p whom** : remind me why i'm doing this again u worm

 

 **jihoonie** : he likes someone and it's not me

 

 **t.o.p whom** : ok??? you do know your aegyo has a tendency to turn ppl off right

 

 **jihoonie** : actually fight me?

 

 **t.o.p whom** : dude but srsly why do i have to save u again

 

 **jihoonie** : do u seriously want me to spell it out for u woojin

 

 **t.o.p whom** : that would be nice yh

 

 **jihoonie** : god he's talking about pristin

 **jihoonie** : he's dancing to wee woo why is he like this

 **jihoonie** : it's so embarrassing

 

 **t.o.p whom** : get to it why am i beating u up to get him to leave

 

 **jihoonie** : dude i like him

 **jihoonie** : like a lot

 

 **t.o.p whom** : i still cant believe u like jinyoung

 

 **jihoonie** : AT LEAST IT'S NOT HUANG JUSTIN

 

 **t.o.p whom** : SHUT UP THAT WAS FOR LIKE A DAY

 **t.o.p whom** : AND IT WAS JUST BECAUSE HE WAS CUTE

 

 **jihoonie** : he really was cute though

 

 **t.o.p whom** : exactly dickhead

 

 **jihoonie** : so can u come fight me now

 

 **t.o.p whom** : omw pink sausage #1

 

 **jihoonie** : tysm

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ur mom lol** to  **dabhwi**  - 11:30am

 

 

 **ur mom lol** : i think woojin hyung likes jihoon

 

 **dabhwi** : i think ur a fricking idiot

 

 **ur mom lol** : no listen?? this is my first time w jihoon hyung in like A WEEK

 **ur mom lol** : im in the middle of my wee woo dance cover, killin the moves

 **ur mom lol** : jihoon is mad impressed

 **ur mom lol** : and then woojin barges in and steals jihoon to beat him up

 **ur mom lol** : like??

 

 **dabhwi** : does ur back hurt from how far u just reached

 

 **ur mom lol** : STFU

 

 **dabhwi** : they r always beating each other up ok?? deadass chill

 **dabhwi** : stop reaching so far idek why ur so bothered u dummy uhijguhg

 

 **ur mom lol** : im NOT bothered its just??? 2 couples in this group wld be weird

 

 **dabhwi** : mhm

 **dabhwi** : jus chill out bro

 **dabhwi** : is not a big deal

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ill make u sweet 16** \- 3pm

 

 

 **guanlin** : update: practice has just ended and ongniel hyungs are already cuddling

 

 **ur mom lol** : god i wish that were me

 

 **ONGIE** : we arent snuggling smh daniels jus explaining to me the reason whY he drank my smoothie

 

 **king kang** : babe it was mango

 

 **ONGIE** : thATS WHY IM UPSET U DRANK IT

 

 **king kang** : I'll buy you another one :(

 **king kang** : I'll buy you 3

 

 **visual mom** : U FAKE DANIELNATORS DIDNT REALIZE HE DIDNT CAPITALIZE FOR THAT ONE MESSAGE

 

 **dabhwi** : WE R MAKING PROGRESS

 

 **happy virus** : remind me why this is a big deal?

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : not capitalizing means th stick up ur ass has dissolved

 

 **happy virus** : but then... where does it go if it dissolves?

 **happy virus** : does it just like, go into your bloodstream?

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : who knows tbh i failed spanish

 

 **guanlin** : spanish...

 

 **visual mom** : imagine being so dumb

 **visual mom** : jaehwan can relate

 

 **happy virus** : leave him alone demons he's trying his best

 

 **dabhwi** : HYUNG WHY ARE U DEFENDING HIM

 

 **happy virus** : a person grows on you after you spend an entire day locked up in the dorms with them and no one else

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : we played jenga nd i almost broke his nose with a block :)

 

 **happy virus** : nevermind fuck you jaehwan

 

 **ur mom lol** : jaehwan hyung if i support u will u buy me an exo fidget spinner

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : jinyoungie

 

 **ur mom lol** : yes~

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : dont let th door hit u on the way out


	10. just according 2 keikaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> several new characters are brought in~ their screen names are below!!
> 
> euiwoong - boing  
> justin - HUUUUUANG  
> little woojin - hip swivel
> 
> youngmin - paca bitch  
> donghyun - whomst the fucc
> 
> gjuijrkoigjnih dont ask what this is

** ill make u sweet 16 ** \- 7pm

 

 

[ _UR MOM LOL_ CHANGED THEIR NAME TO **WEE WOO** ] 

 **wee woo** : god has answered me on this day

 

 **happy virus** : 

**happy virus** : printers _rise_

 

 

 **jihoonie** : printers?

 

 **wee woo** : pristins fandom name sweetie

 

 **SUNGW00N** : ur shitting me no way did they name their fandom printers

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : hgjghugj they went on vlive nd asked th fans what they wanted the fandom name 2 b

 **jaehwaaaaan** : nd someone said printers

 

 **wee woo** : tht was me :/ i jus wanted jieqiong noona 2 notice me

 

 **visual mom** : ur joking right,,

 

 **wee woo** : 

 **wee woo** : no comment

 

 **happy virus** : i can put in a good word for you with jieqiong if you want

 

 **wee woo** : ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **wee woo** : SHE MUST NEVER KNOW THE TRUE ME

 

 **ONGIE** : she saw u dancing to hands on me idk this would be the worst thing to happen to u

 

 **jihoonie** : yeah lol

 

 **wee woo** : IM GNA FRICKGIN SHOOT MYSELF

 **wee woo** : HANDS ON ME????? NOONA SAW THAT

 **wee woo** : I SHOULDVE BEEN IN SUPER HOT

 

⇣⇣⇣

 ** jihoonie ** to  **t.o.p whom** \- 7:12pm

 

 

 **jihoonie** : told u he was straight

 

 **t.o.p whom** : r u shitting me

 **t.o.p whom** : i think jennie from blackpink is hot but i'm the gayest gay ever

 

 **jihoonie** : but he's obviously straight

 

 **t.o.p whom** : go get ur glasses and then come back to me jihoon

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **owo whats this ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡** (8) - 9pm

 

 

 **HUUUUUANG** : so

 **HUUUUUANG** : lai guanlin hyungnim

 

 **guanlin** : yeah justin™

 

 **HUUUUUANG** : laji couple huh

 

 **hip swivel** : what's wrong with laji couple

 

 **seonhoe ✵** : u r all FAKE guanlinators

 **seonhoe ✵** : if u were a real stan like me u would know laji couple

 

 **ur mom lol** : jus say ur sodu antis and LEAVE

 

 **boing** : stfu i know where this is going the tea is SPICY

 

 **seonhoe ✵** : why the fuck is ur tea spicy euiwoong

 

 **boing** : spicy tea for a spicy man

 

 **seonhoe ✵** : thats nice but where he @ tho :/

 

 **ur mom lol** : i fuckgin hate the cube trainees

 

 **king of mexico** : explain the issue with laji couple

 

 **seonhoe ✵** : Y-YES SAMUEL SUNBAE

 

 **boing** : ANYTHING FOR U SAMUEL SUNBAENIM I LOVE U SIGN MY SHIRT SAMUEL

 

 **dabhwi** : O-OMO ... SAMUEL......ITS THE SAMUEL......

 

 **guanlin** : there is nothing wrong with laji :)

 

 **HUUUUUUANG** : you cannot FOOL ME GUANLIN

 **HUUUUUUANG** : YOU FORGET I TOO AM CHINESE

 

 **hip swivel** : hyung but what's the problem with it though

 

 **guanlin** : just tell them justin

 

 **HUUUUUANG** : 

 

 

 **dabhwi** : _TRASH COUPLE_

 

 

 **king of mexico** : _of poor quality couple_

 

 **boing** : _REFUSE_ COUPLE

 

 **guanlin** : jihoon doesn't know & that's what MATTERS

 

 **hip swivel** : guanlin hyung rn

 **hip swivel** :

 

 **seonhoe ✵** : 

 

 **guanlin** : SEONHO WHAT

 

 **ur mom lol** : imf uckging tired

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**BNM FIGHTING**  (4) - 9:06pm

 

 

 **paca bitch** : donghyunnie

 

 **whomst the fucc** : yeet my dearest youngmin hyung

 

 **paca bitch** : explain 2 me why our hit song "good day" has dropped and we have not heard a word of congratulations from woojinie or daehwi

 

 **whomst the fucc** : hmmm i have no clue dearest

 **whomst the fucc** : mayhaps it's because we trained alongside... fakes?

 

 **paca bitch** : you have a valid point... i almost wonder where these fakes could be now...

 

[ _T.O.P WHOM_  CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO " **todays a good day** "]

 

 **dabhwi** : HYUNGS IM SORRYGHGG

 **dabhwi** : SO MANY PPL R DEBUTING????

 **dabhwi** : WE GOT .. CAUGHT UP

 

 **t.o.p whom** : we haven't even messaged longguo & shihyun and congratulated them yet

 

 **paca bitch** : ARE YALL DEADASS

 

 **t.o.p whom** : uNFORTUNATELY

 **t.o.p whom** : BUT HYUNGS GOOD DAY IS BRILLIANT YOU GUYS' VOICES WORKED VERY WELL TOGETHER

 

 **dabhwi** : well :// i produced it ofc its gna be fire

 

 **t.o.p whom** : i'm sick of your shit lee daehwi

 

 **dabhwi** : hYUNGS U ARENT MAD RIGHT

 

 **paca bitch** : nAH LMAO

 

 **whomst the fucc** : WE JUST MISSED YOU GUYS YOU ARE SO BUSY W/ WANNA ONE YOU FORGOT US

 

 **t.o.p whom** : WE DIDN'T FORGET IT'S JUST MNET HAS US WORKING HARD AF

 

 **dabhwi** : ^^

 **dabhwi** : PLUS AFTER WANNA ONE DISBAND WE'RE PROBS DEBUTING W/ Y'ALL SO?? A YEAR AND A HALF WITHOUT US BETTER BE CHERISHED

 

 **t.o.p whom** : god i'm gna be stuck with daehwi forever

 

 **paca bitch** : no1 is asking u 2 stay woojin pack ur bags nd go

 

 **t.o.p whom** : NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME

 

 **whomst the fucc** : sigh i missed u fucks

 

 **dabhwi** : 2days a good day 2 miss us fucks

 

 **paca bitch** : woojin when did daehwi begin cursing tf is this remember when he said frick once and cried

 

 **dabhwi** : 2days a good day 2 block youngmin hyung

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**wee woo** to  **jihoonie** - 10:23pm

 

 

 **wee woo** : hyunggggggg

 

 **jihoonie** : yes?

 

 **wee woo** : im bored

 **wee woo** : lets go do something

 

 **jihoonie** : what do you want to do?

 

 **wee woo** : idk lets go get chicken

 **wee woo** : or watch a movie

 **wee woo** : oooo we cld finish that one drama we started

 

 **jihoonie** : can't you watch it with daehwi?

 

 **wee woo** : ok i wasn't going to bring it up but what's up with you

 **wee woo** : you've been stiff lately idk

 **wee woo** : it's like you're trying to distance yourself from me

 **wee woo** : do you not want to be friends anymore?

 

 **jihoonie** : no i just

 **jihoonie** : drop it, jinyoung

 **jihoonie** : sorry i'm not in the mood tonight, maybe next time.

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ill make u sweet 16** \- 10:30pm

 

 

 **wee woo** : anyway who here wants to go watch a movie w/ me

 

 **dabhwi** : which one tho

 

 **wee woo** : idk dunkirk or emoji movie take ur pick

 

 **happy virus** : .... emoji movie

 

 **wee woo** : ooo minhyun hyung r u offering

 

 **happy virus** : i would but jaehwan and i are playing video games

 

 **ONGIE** : they r playing dream daddy save me

 

 **king kang** : THE GAME IS CALLED DREAM DADDY?

 

 **dabhwi** : @ jinyoung yh sure ill go w/ u

 **dabhwi** : @ minhyun & jaehwan hyungs WHY

 

 **jaehwaaaan** : craigs a meal

 

 **happy virus** : why are you like this i don't want craig

 **happy virus** : hugo is my dream daddy

 

 **wee woo** : @ daehwi HECK yea!!!! get ready th next show is in like half an hour we gotta run

 **wee woo** : @ minhyun & jaehwan hyungs are u guys okaygyuhgg

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : no tf minhyun doesnt understand that craig is an 8 course meal nd all hugo is is a principal

 

 **happy virus** : knowledge is SEXY jaehwan

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : stfu craig IS knowledgeable he was the keg stand KING

 

 **king kang** : What exactly is Dream Daddy even?

 

 **happy virus** : 

 

 **visual mom** : oh who is far left,,, hes a snack

 

 **ONGIE** : far right looks like a bear im into it

 

 **t.o.p whom** : obvs if you're dating daniel

 

 **SUNGW00N** : daniels no longer a bear hes ripped have u seen his abs

 

 **ONGIE** : oh i have

 

 **king kang** : And?

 

 **ONGIE** : i liked them a lot babe

 **ONGIE** : theyre hot

 

 **wee woo** : I JSUT WANTED TO KNOW IF SOMEONE WANTED TO SEE A MOVIE WITH ME??????????????????????????

 

 **dabhwi** :

 

 **guanlin** : i've had it, i'm going back to taiwan.


	11. it's my birth month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UFIJBUHIJF I DIDNT EVEN REALIZE I HADNT UPDATED ON THE PROPER DAY SO UR GNA GET DOUBLE UPDATES AGAIN!!!!!
> 
> (warning: lots nd lots of minhwan this chapter)

**jaehwaaaaan** to  **happy virus** \- 12am

 

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : HYUNG GUESS WHAT

 **jaehwaaaaan** : HYUUUUUUUUUNG

 **jaehwaaaaan** : MINHYUNNIE

 **jaehwaaaaan** : BIRTHDAY BOI

 

 **happy virus** : jaehwan i was sleeping

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : jAeHwAn I wAs SlEePiNg

 **jaehwaaaaan** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNGNIIIIIIIIIM

 

 **happy virus** : oh

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : ALL I GET IS AN OH

 **jaehwaaaaan** : I stAYED UP ALL DAY FOR U

 **jaehwaaaaan** : LITERALLY I WAS SO EXCITED I HAD 2 STOP MYSELF FROM TEXTING U AT 11:59 2 RUIN TH SURPRISE

 

 **happy virus** : are you kidding?

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : nope lmao

 

 **happy virus** : i mean thanks

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : ahhhhhh this is ur first bday w/ wanna one

 **jaehwaaaaan** : & w/ me!!!!!!

 **jaehwaaaaan** : im glad i got 2 debut alongside u hyung

 **jaehwaaaaan** : lets see plenty more birthdays together

 

 **happy virus** : ,,,why are you like this

 **happy virus** : are you still there or did you pass out

 **happy virus** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,you passed out

 **happy virus** : i'm glad i got to debut alongside you too jaehwannie

 **happy virus** : of course let's stay together for a long time

 

⇣⇣⇣

**ill make u sweet 16** \- 9:03am

 

 

 **SUNGW00N** : AYO MINHYUN

 **SUNGW00N** : HAPPY BIRTH FELLA

 

 **guanlin** : HYUNG I GOT YOU SOMETHING

 

 **jihoonie** : happy birthday hyung!!

 

 **t.o.p whom** : DAD I LOVE YOU

 

 **happy virus** : thank you guys!!

 **happy virus** : also guanlin what did you get me?

 

 **visual mom** : MINHYUNNIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY

 **visual mom** : WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **visual mom** : I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY

 

 **happy virus** : it's been amazing so far thanks to you all <3 thank you

 

 **king kang** : Happy birthday~ I got you something too!!

 

 **t.o.p whom** : ^^

 

 **wee woo** : hyung hyung hyung hyung hyung

 

 **happy virus** : jinyoung i felt the box you threw on me i don't need you to spam me too 

 **happy virus** : DID YOU REALLY BUY ME A PACKET OF TOMATO SEEDS

 **happy virus** : AND HIDE IT INSIDE A BIG BOX

 

 **wee woo** : mayhaps :*

 

 **happy virus** : my time has come to begin my career as a tomato farmer

 

 **SUNGW00N** : u can join mi grandpa

 

 **guanlin** : hyung check under your bed ;)

 

 **ONGIE** : happy days from now on minhyunnie <3

 

 **happy virus** : guanlin you didn't

 

 **t.o.p whom** : what did he get u

 

 **happy virus** : he..... got me......... a pillow with dongho's face on it

 

 **SUNGW00N** : whaT

 

 **happy virus** : IT'S LITERALLY JUST DONGHO'S FACE ZOOMED IN

 **happy virus** : THERE'S ANOTHER ONE BUT IT'S MINKI

 **happy virus** : oh they're really soft though...

 

 **guanlin** : only the best for our minhyun <3

 **guanlin** : it was the pillows or a toaster

 

 **SUNGW00N** : U ALMOST GOT HIM A TOASTER FYUHFBHUH

 

 **happy virus** : DANIEL GOT ME A STUFFED ANIMAL

 **happy virus** :

 

 **t.o.p whom** : THATS SO CUTE

 

 **king kang** : Do you like it?

 

 **happy virus** : yes daniel!! you really didn't have to get me anything though

 

 **king kang** : I wanted to!

 

 **happy virus** : there's more omg

 **happy virus** : 

 

 **ONGIE** : U FOUND MINE!!!

 

 **happy virus** : THANK YOU SEONGWOO

 **happy virus** : IDK WHY YOU HID IT IN THE BATHROOM BUT THANKS

 **happy virus** : THERE'S A BOX IN HERE FROM JIHOON TOO

 **happy virus** : HE GOT ME BATH BOMBS I'M SOBBING

 

 **t.o.p whom** : hyUuUuUuUuUuUuuUuUng

 

 **happy virus** : wOOJIN I CAN'T FIND YOUR GIFT

 

 **t.o.p whom** : ITS IN THE KITCHEN

 

 **happy virus** : woojin..... you didn't.......

 

 **visual mom** : what did he get you??

 

 **happy virus** : HE GOT ME A CHEESE GUN.

 

 **ONGIE** : whAT

 

 **guanlin** : THAT EXISTS??

 

 **happy virus** : YES AND I AM NOW THE PROUD OWNER OF A CHEESE GUN

 **happy virus** : tHIS IS LITERALLY THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER I'M STILL SCREAMING OVER THE CHEESE GUN

 **happy virus** : I CAN JUST SHOOT CHEESE INTO MY MOUTH NOW

 

 **t.o.p whom** : I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT B)

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **dabhwi** : i just woke up wld any1 care 2 explain to me why minhyun hyung is eating cheese nd just sobbing in the kitchen

 **dabhwi** : is tht dongho hyungs face on a pillow........ duhjienhduijrn im going back 2 bed

 

 **happy virus** : i don't even like cheese that much

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **guanlin** : wait ok i just remembered

 **guanlin** : we're idols now

 

 **king kang** : That we are Guanlin

 

 **visual mom** : i'm just

 **visual mom** : i'm very proud of all of you

 **visual mom** : you've all worked so hard for this debut, i'm so happy that we've finally got it

 

 **jihoonie** : i'm so glad i finally got those 2 lines!!

 

 **visual mom** : my one and a half lines say hi

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : hmm.. tragic how i cannot relate!

 **jaehwaaaaan** : my 43.6 seconds all to myself... nutritious!! i'm feasting!!!

 

 **happy virus** : ok but like who asked

 

 **guanlin** : LITERALLY

 

 **wee woo** : honestly fellas

 **wee woo** : im leaving to join pristin

 

 **dabhwi** : no tf dont leave me w jihoon he bathes in donuts

 

 **jihoonie** : at least i'm bathing

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : LISTEN I JUST SHOWERED IM SICK ND TIRED OF THIS

 

 **SUNGW00N** : U GUYS CANT TAKE ANYTHGING SERIOUSLY

 

 **ONGIE** : id like 2 thank ymc godnims for my PLENTY lines and my PLENTY screentime

 **ONGIE** : ive always known i ws a visual but dam..

 

 **king kang** : You literally have the biggest head I've ever seen

 

 **wee woo** : oh..daniel chan......are u confessing 2 me

 

 **dabhwi** : tag urself im jinyoung thinkin he has a chance w macho man daniel

 

 **ONGIE** : honestly?

 **ONGIE** : i dont even have a chance w macho man daniel

 

 **king kang** : We're dating...

 

 **SUNGW00N** : but like platonically

 

 **visual mom** : yh its like a friend thing

 

 **king kang** : You've witnessed me kissing him before?

 **king kang** : Multiple times?

 

 **happy virus** : right in front of my salad?????

 **happy virus** : _it's my birth month_

 

 **dabhwi** : HIS BIRTH MONTH HYUNGS

 

 **ONGIE** : do u kno how hard it ws 2 keep my hands off of daniel when he had th smokey eye

 

 **wee woo** : seongwoo hyung

 

 **ONGIE** : yea

 

 **wee woo** : no one cares

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**HYUNG$** (6)- 3:33pm

 

 

 **SUNGW00N** : is vodka vegan

 

 **visual mom** : sungwoon ur not vegan?

 

 **king kang** : You let this chat die just to return to it asking about vodka

 

 **SUNGW00N** : ok.......and.............

 

 **happy virus** : absolut is vegan

 

 **SUNGW00N** : bottoms up boys

 

 **ONGIE** : hyung no??

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**jaehwaaaan** to  **happy virus** \- 4pm

 

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : YO

 **jaehwaaaaan** : 

 

 **happy virus** : i wish i wasn't used to you sometimes

 **happy virus** : also we're literally in the same room i'm? why are you texting me?

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : is it wrong a crime 2 miss mi bffs texting style ..

 **jaehwaaaaan** : also since its ur birthday do u wanna see what i got u

 **jaehwaaaaan** : i didnt get to give it to u before i passed out this morning ujgigj

 

 **happy virus** : ...you got me something?

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : heck yea

 

 **happy virus** : what did you get me?

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : 

**jaehwaaaaan** : this is one of the best selcas ive taken in mi entire life

 **jaehwaaaaan** : treat it with care

 

 **happy virus** : .....................

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : im kidding

 **jaehwaaaaan** : get dressed me nd u r going out B)

 

 **happy virus** : what?

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : we r going out for bulgogi

 **jaehwaaaaan** : 11:50pm jaehwan got us a reservation at a bulgogi place lmao

 

 **happy virus** : gotcha

 **happy virus** : but you're paying

⇣⇣⇣

 

**happy virus** to  **jaehwaaaaan**  - 7pm

 

 

 

 **happy virus** : did i really spend the entire day out with you

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : stop complaining demon u had fun

 

 **happy virus** : i had a lot of fun thank you jaehwan

 **happy virus** : you could've told me we were going to the movies and to karaoke too though

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : pfffft wheres th fun in that

 **jaehwaaaaan** : honestly u bettr be my #1 stan aftr today im BROKE BC OF U

 

 **happy virus** : i'M SORRY

 **happy virus** : no i'm not how do you know all the words to fantastic baby

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : YEOGI BUTEORA

 

 **happy virus** : MODU MOYEORA

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : u complete me

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**ill make u sweet 16** \- 11:43pm

 

 

 **jihoonie** : holy friCK WE'RE IDOLS


	12. wanna flop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN IM SORRY????? IVE BEEN RLLY,,IDEK IVE BEEN SLUMPED ON THINGS 2 WRITE & LATELY IVE BEEN ALSO DEBATING OTHR FIC POSSIBILITIES ???? i .. began a 2park twitter au w/ the rest of wanna one read that if ur INTERESTED, (its called woojinsus sent you a message LOL)

**ill make u sweet 16** \- 11:20am

 

 

[ _DABHWI_ CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO " **LA BAY BEE** "]

 

 **dabhwi** : SO YALL JUST COLLECTIVELY DIED THEN HUH

 

 **wee woo** : WOOJINS A FUKCIGNG DEMON AND I HATE HIM?

 

 **dabhwi** : no u dont HOE YALL ALL CONSECUTIVELY LEFT ME ALONE HERE . ONLY TO COME BACK ND BLAME WOOJIN

 

 **SUNGW00N** : wait omg he finally released th phones

 

 **dabhwi** : wtf do yall mean

 

 **happy virus** : there's been a robbery, daehwi

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : of ur heart ;0

 

[ _HAPPY VIRUS_ REMOVED  _JAEHWAAAAAN_ FROM THE CHAT]

 

 **happy virus** : there's been a robbery

 

 **t.o.p whom** : i couldn't keep up with the groupchat.

 **t.o.p whom** : you guys talk too much

 

 **SUNGW00N** : so u.....robbed us...........of our cellular devices...........

 

 **dabhwi** : WOOJIN WHY TF DID U ROB EVERYONE BUT ME

 

 **t.o.p whom** : youngmin hyung would've beaten me up

 

 **dabhwi** : thats fair

 

[ _HAPPY VIRUS_ ADDED  _JAEHWAAAAAN_ TO THE CHAT]

 

 **visual mom** : why did u remove him only to add him back fjffh

 

 **happy virus** : you underestimate the power of jaehwan's spam texts

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : sometimes u gotta scream 2 get what u want

 

 **wee woo** : its weird texting now THX WOOJIN

 

 **t.o.p whom** : as it should be

 

[ _T.O.P WHOM_ CHANGED THEIR NAME TO **GOD WOOJIN** ]

 

 **god woojin** : my rightful title.

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**wee woo** to  **jihoonie** \- 11:34am

 

 

 **wee woo** : are we cool now?

 **wee woo** : you spoke to me when we weren't texting, so will you finally speak to me when we are now?

 

 **jihoonie** : do you want me to?

 

 **wee woo** :  _yes_

 **wee woo** : i missed you a lot

 **wee woo** : and it hurt not having you there to talk to

 

 **jihoonie** : we weren't even that close lol

 

 **wee woo** : IDC u were still my buddy

 

 **jihoonie** : i guess

 **jihoonie** : i'm sorry i'm such a mess

 

 **wee woo** : it's ok weenie

 **wee woo** : i like u regardless

 **wee woo** : i'm just glad i can talk to u again!!

 

 **jihoonie** : you like me?

 

 **wee woo** : what

 

 **jihoonie** : that's what you said...

 

 **wee woo** : no hablo ingles adios chingu

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**wee woo** to  **dabhwi** \- 11:47am

 

 

 

 **wee woo** : I TOLD JIHOON I LIKED HIM

 

 **dabhwi** : 

**dabhwi** : ABOUT TIME!!!!!!!

 

 **wee woo** : MY HEARTS BEATING OUT OF MY CHEST DAEHWI?????? I???????? DONT???????? KNOW WHAT I JUST DID

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**jihoonie** to  **god woojin** \- 11:47pm

 

 

 

 **jihoonie** : he likes me woojin

 **jihoonie** : he told me he likes me

 **jihoonie** : i didn't have to tell him

 

 **god woojin** : see? nothing to worry about

 

 **jihoonie** : i'm sorry i keep coming to you about this????

 

 **god woojin** : shhhhhhhh don't worry about it! pink sausages stay together

 

 **jihoonie** : if you ever need anything i'm here for you, you know that right?

 

 **god woojin** : ofc ofc

 **god woojin** : now go get your man

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**LA BAY BEE** \- 3pm

 

 

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : im dropping a diss track

 

 **god woojin** : you cant rap.

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : EXCUSE ?

 **jaehwaaaaan** : im a triple threat park woojin

 **jaehwaaaaan** : ur first on my hit list

 

 **SUNGW00N** : ok green belt

 

 **happy virus** : everyday is bully jaehwan day

 

 **guanlin** : name it wanna flop otherwise whats the point

 

 **dabhwi** : WANNA FLOP

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : edward is a genius

 

 **king kang** : Edward?

 

 **guanlin** : Shut up, Mario.

 

 **ONGIE** : best thing abt jaehwan making a disstrack abt us

 **ONGIE** : is th fact that we r all bettr than him

 

 **jaehwaaaaan** : im tired bye hoes have fun failing without me .

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

**jihoonie** to  **wee woo** \- 5pm

 

 

 

 **jihoonie** : i like you too.

 

 **wee woo** : yeah?

 

 **jihoonie** : yeah.

 


End file.
